Life must go on
by Mar Hudson
Summary: Rachel piensa que no debe ir a N.Y pero Kurt la termina convenciendo. Que pasaria si su vida dejara de girar entorno a Finn Hudson?  Soy pesima en los summaries, la historia es mejor.  LEAN!
1. Dreams or love?

**Hola, esta es mi primer historia, espero que les guste.**

**DISCLAIMER:_ GLEE no me pertenece, asi como los personajes. Solo la trama es idea mia._**

* * *

><p>RACHEL P.O.V<p>

Era el último día del último año, la graduación. Estaba sola en el auditorio, despidiéndome de el por última vez. Se que extrañaré al Club Glee, pero mi destino es Manhattan, Broadway, Nueva York, ahí es realmente a donde pertenezco.

Finn y yo estuvimos juntos otra vez desde que volvimos de las nacionales el año pasado. Nuestra relación siempre ha sido de lo mejor, Quinn no ha intentado interferir entre nosotros, yo creo que aceptó lo inevitable, era obvio que volveríamos a estar juntos alguna vez.

-Rach, te estaba buscando.- me dijo una voz, me di vuelta y enseguida sonreí por que me estaba hablando, era Finn.

-¿Qué?-

-Tenemos que hablar de algo, importante.- Hay no, sabía que esta pasaría pero no lo supuse que sería hoy… Dios tiene sentido, ¿Cuándo sino? Mañana 9:30am sale mi vuelo a Nueva York.

-¿Qué pasa, amor?- dije sabiendo que podía ser la última vez que le diría amor.

-Sabes que tengo una beca en la Universidad de Ohio y yo se que tu te iras a Nueva York, mañana por la mañana y quería decirte que…-

-Que no podemos estar juntos, la distancia es muy grande, que me amas pero que las relaciones a larga distancia no sirven, que sufriremos más que si terminamos, por eso quiero decirte que terminamos, quiero que seas feliz a tu manera, no triunfaras en Broadway si estas pendiente de nuestra relación, suerte en tu vida Rachel, adiós. Entendido Finn si era eso lo que querías decirme, ya esta sabía que lo nuestro no sería para siempre, ambos lo sabíamos, y aunque me encantaría que lo fuese, se que no lo será, te extrañaré mucho Finn, y nunca podré olvidarte o dejar de amarte, asíque si pensabas eso quítate esa idea de la cabeza ahora mismo Hudson.- le corte, sabía lo que diría y prefería decirlo yo porque si las palabras salían de su boca iban a causarme mucho dolor y no se si iba a poder soportarlo dentro de mi toda la graduación, y Kurt me mataría si se me corría el maquillaje.

-Rach, se que duele, a mí también me duele, pero no podemos seguir así, y me encantaría irme a Nueva York contigo, pero no puedo rechazar una beca completa en la Universidad de Ohio es algo que no se consigue todos los días, y ya no hay marcha atrás. Pero si puedes esperarme, yo iré a buscarte apenas termine la Universidad, lo prometo.- Claro, el piensa que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, cierto? Pues no es así!

-Finn, yo, no sé si pueda esperarte, no quiero estar con nadie más, pero a lo que me refiero es que, ambos sabemos que apenas yo ponga un pie en Nueva York, y todas las chicas de Ohio se enteren que no estamos juntos, las tendrás a la mitad de la U. de Ohio por lo menos, atrás, y el solo hecho de saber eso hace que piense que te acostarás con alguien más Finn, alguien que no seré yo. No te estoy reprochando nada, porque probablemente yo también salga con alguien, el punto es que no tiene sentido esperarnos, ambos sabemos que con suerte escucharemos algo sobre el otro en 10 años cuando se celebren los 10 años de nuestra graduación, y probablemente tu a estés casado y tengas hijos, así como yo una exitosa carrera. Finn odio decir esto, y créeme que me duele, pero quizás esto, fue solo, fue solo, Dios, no puedo decirlo…-

-Solo un enamoramiento adolescente, si lo sé, probablemente tengas razón Rach, como siempre. Pero no puedo evitar que me duela.- me cortó. Gracias al cielo en ese momento se escucharon unos pasos muy rápidos caminando sobre el escenario.

-Ahí están!- exclamó la voz de Kurt.- los estuve buscando por todos lados parejita.- dijo risueño.

-Guarda la parejita para alguien más Kurt, esto termino, y es definitivo.- dije, y salí corriendo, probablemente escapando de que Kurt vea que se me había corrido el maquillaje.

-Rachel, espera.- grito Finn. Ya no había más que hacer, solo esperar a mañana.

La ceremonia de graduación fue, por suerte, más rápida de lo esperado. Todos recibimos nuestros diplomas, Kurt, como presidente del consejo estudiantil, dio su discurso, y al terminar todos comenzaron a hablar de una fiesta que habría en casa de Quinn, por mi parte solo sabía 2 cosas, 1 no estaba invitada, 2 por más que la cosa 1 no fuera cierta, tampoco iría.

Al lograr salir de la concentración de gente, más bien adolescentes, fui al único lugar tranquilo que quedaba en la escuela, las gradas del campo de futbol. Ahí podía respirar, melancólicamente, el aire de Lima, que por última vez respiraría, por lo menos no pensaba volver en mucho tiempo.

-Rach.- dijo alguien. Me di vuelta, y ahí estaba Kurt.

-Preferiría ahorrarme los detalles de la ruptura, Kurt. No quiero hablar de eso, prefiero estar sola, y respirar, o por lo menos en silencio, será la última vez que podré estar sentada aquí, y pasará mucho tiempo antes de que vuelva a respirar el aire de Lima, solo me quedan unas hora, porque mañana para esta hora, yo ya estaré aterrizando en Nueva York, o por lo menos en el avión.- dije sin mirarlo, sabiendo que la idea de no verlo más me rompía el corazón y hacía que se avecinen las lágrimas.

-Rach, honestamente, no venía a hablar de Finn, creo que ni él ni tu están con ganas de contarme, creo que él lo hará cuando lo encuentre llorando en su cuarto, esperando a que termine de empacar. Venía a decirte que te quiero Rachel, eres prácticamente la única amiga que tengo, y por más que yo te haya tratado mal, empeñándome en hacerte sentir mal por lo menos 2 años de tu secundaria, aún así, siempre estuviste a mi lado, y me sostuviste la mano cuando más lo necesite, y realmente aprecio eso que hiciste, haces y sé que seguirás haciendo por mí. Voy a extrañarte, y me encantaría irme contigo a Nueva York, pero mi lugar al parecer, por ahora, es este, Lima, Ohio, con Finn, Blaine, y los demás.-

-Yo también voy a extrañarte Kurt, muchísimo, y te quiero, por no eres prácticamente, eres definitivamente el único amigo que tengo, y sé que nos hablaremos todos los días, sin importar las diferencias horarias entre las ciudades, sin importar nada ni nadie. Gracias Kurt, por todo, gracias a ti, y a todo lo que me hiciste, bueno y malo, hoy se quién soy, soy quien soy, tengo mi personalidad, mi carácter, se que quiero, donde lo voy a conseguir, con quienes quiero compartirlo, con quienes no, todo gracias a ti y a todos los demás, pero tú eres quien más me ayudo en muchas cosas, a terminar de definirme como persona completamente histérica, ambiciosa, egoísta, ególatra, charlatana y demás, todo gracias a ti.- dije y no me importo mirarlo a los ojos y ver como caían mis lágrimas al mismo tiempo que las suyas.

-No seas tonta, no todo tu ser es malo, también tienes cosas hermosas, como que eres compañera, buena amiga, talentosa, sabes escuchar y acompañar a los demás en momentos difíciles. Y dejo de hablar o me pondré a llorar, pero ahora vamos a tu casa te armas un bolso y hay pijamada en mi casa, y me importa nada la a la que sale tu vuelo, estaremos ahí en el aeropuerto para entonces.- dijo Kurt.

-Claro, vamos.- era obvio que él era mi mejor amigo, y que ninguno de los 2 estaba invitado a la fiesta de Quinn y que nuestras pijamadas son mejores. Lo bueno es que Finn seguramente ira a la casa de Quinn, y yo podré disfrutar de la noche con Kurt.

Arme el bolso y nos fuimos directamente a la casa de Kurt y de Finn. Pasamos la tarde de lo mejor, ya que no había nadie, Carol trabajaba al igual que Burt y Finn le aviso que estaba en lo de Noah. Eran las 10 de la noche cuando se abrió la puerta de entrada y vimos entrar a Carol, Burt y Finn, un segundo FINN? Si definitivamente era él. No lo puedo creer, no fue a la fiesta de Quinn y tiene una cara terrible, parece que lloro, vamos Rachel muévete o te va a ver. Corrí al cuarto de Kurt, quien me vio entrar con cara extraña.

-A ti que te pico?-

-Qué demonios hace el aquí?- pregunte.

-Quién?-

-Finn, no iba a la fiesta de Quinn?-

-No creo que tenga humor para fiestas después de terminar con el amor de su vida, no, sinceramente no lo creo.-

-Por favor Kurt, lo que dices es completamente estúpido, no tiene sentido, ambos sabemos que por más que me parta el alma y el corazón al medio esto fue un enamoramiento adolescente, y ni te imaginas cuanto daría porque no fuera así, pero así es, así que supongo que hay que aceptar lo inevitable de una vez, aparte mañana me voy a Nueva York, tengo que ser fuerte para que mis papas no se arrepientan de mandarme por una terrible depresión por terminar con Finn y entonces mis sueños se acaban y mi depresión sería mucho más grande entonces, prefiero hacerme la fuerte, por más que me este muriendo por dentro y pretender que no me duele lo de Finn.- expliqué.

Kurt abrió la boca para contestarme pero tocaron la puerta. El se levantó para abrir y no podía creer, más bien ninguno lo podía creer que quien venía a saludar era Finn. Habría estado escuchando todo lo que ella había dicho? Tenía esa sonrisa de medio lado que me vuelve loca pero había tristeza en sus ojos.

-Solo pasaba a saludar, Kurt. No sabía que tendría tan hermosa compañía.- dijo mirándome, y para variar yo me sonrojé como una niña pequeña.

-Pues si la tengo, así que si no te molesta…- dijo empujándolo fuera de la habitación. Cerró la puerta y me miró.-Sigues sonrojándote como una niña pequeña cuando te hace un cumplido, igual que el primer día.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pues claro que si, y siempre voy a hiperventilar cuando lo vea con esa sonrisa de medio lado que hace que pierda la cabeza, y esos ojos que hacen que quiera besarlo por lo que resto de mi vida, pero para crecer y madurar hay que dejar algo y no puedo dejar lo que alimentó mi alma en mis momentos más solitarios y lo que me dará de comer a mí y a mis hijos cuando los tenga.-

-Pero tampoco tienes que dejar lo que te hace sentir completa y te da una razón de ser, lo que te hace despertar todas las mañanas con una sonrisa.-

-Te odio, por tener razón.- dije en un susurro ya con las lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas.

-Ve a hablar con él, yo iré a ayudar a Carol con la comida, tengo hambre y le diré de hacer comida vegetariana.-

-Bien, si tú lo dices.- dije y me levanté. Salí de la habitación de Kurt para tocar la puerta en la de Finn.

-Pase.- dijo sin preguntar quién era. Estaba acostado, en realidad sentado, llorando abrazado a sus piernas. Fui corriendo y lo abrace sin decir nada.

-Por que mamá? Por qué tengo que perder lo único que me importa, lo único que me hace sentir vivo? Por qué tengo que perder a Rachel mamá? Ella es todo para mi, no hay nada más importante.- dijo entre lágrimas. Pensó que era su madre, y escuchar esas palabras me rompió el alma.

-Finn, no soy tu madre.- dije susurrando en su oído.

-Qué?- dijo levantando su cabeza. – Oh, Rach, yo, lo siento.- dijo avergonzado.

-Finn, eso fue lo más bonito que me has dicho.- conteste, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-No, Rach, no quiero lastimarte más, olvida lo que te dije, eso hará más difícil tu ida, solo piensa que no me importas, aunque es imposible, sabes que es mentira, mejor me callo, soy un idiota.- dijo.

-Shh, no eres ningún idiota, cielo.- dije acariciando su cara.

-Cómo me llamaste?-

-Cielo, no es así como las parejas se llaman?- dije sonriendo. Estaba decidido, no me iré a ninguna parte, me quedaré donde mi corazón este, Broadway puede esperar.

-Rachel, qué estás diciendo? Nosotros terminamos esta tarde.-

-Sí, si lo hicimos, pero no tiene sentido que lo hagamos, nunca podría vivir sin ti, Finn.- Finn estaba cada vez más confundido.

-Rachel, ya te lo he dicho, no podemos mantener una relación desde Lima hasta Nueva York, es muy lejos.- dijo Finn frustrado.

-Y quien dijo que tiene que ser desde Lima hasta Nueva York?- dije aún sonriendo.

-Rach, yo no voy contigo a Nueva York, tengo mi beca.- aclaro.

-Y cuando dije que debes ir conmigo a Nueva York? Quien dijo que la relación no puede ser desde Lima a Lima, eh?-

-Cómo? Pero si tu te vas mañana a…- puse un dedo en sus labios.

-No, no lo menciones. No me iré a ningún lado, que no sea cerca de ti, cielo.- comencé a acercarme peligrosamente cuando el me freno.

-Rach, te das cuenta de lo que estas dejando por estar conmigo? TUS SUEÑOS, RACHEL!-

-Lo se Finn, pero eso puede esperar, puedo hacer otra cosa, pero no puedo estar con otra persona que no seas tu, te necesito Finn.-

-Ahora me siento como una basura por mantenerte alejada de tus sueños.- declaró.

-No te sientas así, yo me quedo aquí porque quiero no porque me obligues.- aclaré. Y lo abracé muy fuerte. En ese momento entro Kurt con Carol a la habitación.

-No te digo Kurt, son lo más tierno que he visto en la vida.-

-Lo se Carol.- dijo Kurt.- Rach, vienes a mi cuarto, aún es noche de chicas.-

-No, no se irá.- dijo Finn- se quedará aquí conmigo.- dijo aún más protector.

-Finn, entregame a la chica.- dijo Kurt seriamente y Carol se largo a reir.

-No deben existir hijos más divertidos que ustedes 3 chicos.-

-3?- pregunte.

-Claro, Rach. Acaso piensas que no te quiero como si fueses mi hija?-

-Pues…- dije, no sabía que contestar.

-Rachel, para mi eres como mi hija, puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites.-

-Gracias Carol, significa mucho para mi.- dije tratando de no llorar y de librarme del abrazo de Finn.

-Bien, me voy a servir la cena.- dijo, saliendo de la habitación.

-Ahora sí, Finn, quiero a Rachel de vuelta.- dijo serio Kurt.

-No.-

-Si.-

-No.-

-Si.-

-No.-

-Finn, dejame ir con Kurt. Te prometo que vuelvo en un rato, cielo.- dije, y lo bese castamente en los labios. Kurt se dio vuelta mirándome con cara de "ME DEBES UNA EXPLICACION, BERRY!"

-Bien, pero solo porque me lo pides así. Te amo, Rach, no lo olvides.-

-Yo también te amo, cielo. Nos vemos en un rato.- dije. Y me fui con Kurt. Entramos en su cuarto y…

-Explicate Berry antes de que me de un ataque al corazón.- exclamo.

-Kurt, yo no me voy a Nueva York. No puedo, me quedaré aquí, contigo, con Finn.- dije sonriente.

-Que? No, Rachel eso no tiene sentido, Finn ira a la universidad y no estaras con el, es lo mismo si te vas a Nueva York! Dios Rachel, cualquiera mataria por tener tu talento y tu lo desperdicias!- dijo Kurt exasperado.

-Pense que te emocionaría la noticia.- dije triste.

-Pues no, porque yo tengo otra.-

-Cual?-

-Yo me voy a Nueva York! Mi papá me consiguió una beca en la escuela de diseño más prestigiosa de Nueva York, y ahora no puedes desperdiciar el hecho de que hayas entrado a NYADA! Rachel por favor.-

-Por Dios, Kurt! Pero ya le dije a Finn, el moriría si yo le cambio todo.-

-Rachel, por favor!-

Iba a contestar pero alguien irrumpió.

-Si no te vas a Nueva York con Kurt, Rachel, tendré que llevarte yo. Debes ir con el.- dijo Finn.

-Finn Hudson que haces escuchando las conversaciones ajenas?- pregunto Kurt.

-Yo venía a traerles la comida y escuche eso y no pude contenerme.- dijo sonriente.

-Ya oiste a Finn, Rachel. Te vienes conmigo.- chillo Kurt.

-Enserio que no te molesta Finn?-

-Rach, tienes un talento fenomenal, debes aprovecharlo.- contesto.

-Entonces decidido, me voy a Nueva York contigo, Kurt.- dije abrazándolo.

Estaba decidido, me iria a Nueva York con Kurt para empezar una nueva vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Este es el comienzo pero hay mas, solo depende de los reviews; asi que dejen muuuchhooooss!<strong>

**Besos**

**Mar **


	2. New life here i am

No logre conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, así que iba a ser un largo día. En la mañana salí volando de la casa de Kurt y Finn, para ducharme y tomar el equipaje. Mis papás me llevaron hasta el aeropuerto en donde se pusieron a llorar, y me hicieron el triple de difícil despedirme. Luego de 30 minutos de ansiedad, nerviosismo y 10 llamadas a Kurt (vale decir que no contesto ninguna) Kurt, Finn, Blaine, Carol y Finn aparecieron por la puerta. Corrí a abrazar a Kurt; estaba tan entusiasmada que me era difícil hablar sin atropellarme con las palabras. Mientras Kurt lograba zafarse del abrazo de Carol, quien le decía cuanto lo iba a extrañar, y se abrazaba con Burt; yo estaba presa en los brazos de mi papá.

-Recuerda que la gente no siempre es amable, princesa. Debes tener paciencia.- me recordó por decima cuarta vez papá.

-También debes recordar que habrá gente que no es justa y será tu competencia y hará cosas deshonestas solo para conseguir un papel en una obra. Debes tomar todo con calma, o te arrugaras.- dijo papi, aterrado por la última palabra.

-Rachel Barbra Berry nunca se arrugará, no mientras viva en el mismo piso que yo y yo sea su mejor amigo, Leroy. Ella está en buenas manos.- aseguró Kurt.

-Ya, ya, ya, tranquilos. Ya me dijeron mil veces todo esto desde que tengo conciencia papi.- aclaré.

_-Pasajeros__con__destino__a__Nueva__York,__pasar__por__favor__por__la__puerta__de__embarque.__Gracias.-_dijo una voz femenina por el interlocutor del aeropuerto.

-Es hora!- grité.

-Si, Nueva York aquí vamos.- gritó Kurt.

Unos enormes brazos rodearon mi cintura.

-Voy a extrañarte mucho Rach.- dijo Finn.

-Yo también, Finny.-

-Rachel, vámonos o perderemos el vuelo.- me llamó Kurt.

-Voy.- le dije.-Te amo, nunca lo olvides.-

-Tu tampoco, Rach. Nunca, nunca, olvides que te amo.-

-Claro que nunca lo haré.- dije besándolo por última vez.

Así, tome la mano de Kurt y nos dirigimos a nuestra nueva vida: Nueva York.

EL vuelo fue ms rápido y tranquilo de lo que esperaba. Kurt se la paso durmiendo porque, al igual que yo, no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Cuando aterrizamos Kurt y yo fuimos los primeros en bajar del avión. Tomamos el equipaje y nos dirigimos hacia la parada de los taxis.

-Rach, sinceramente hablando; no puedo creer que estamos juntos en Nueva York, como siempre quisimos!- dijo Kurt.

-Lo sé, Kurt. Es nuestro sueño.- dije sonriente.

-Rachel, se que extrañas a Finn, no debes tratar de esconderlo. Es solo que debes seguir adelante.-

-Kurt, se como tengo que hacer las cosas, pero las cosas con Finn no quedaron ni bien ni mal, terminamos, volvimos y ahora no se en donde estamos.-

-Esta noche deberías llamarlo, para aclarar todo.-

-Supongo que tienes razón.- dije- Ahora basta de tristeza, debemos llegar al apartamento.- grite de felicidad.

-Si! Estoy tan emocionado que creo que voy a llorar.-

-No te atrevas a llorar, Kurt Hummel-

Tomamos un taxi y fuimos al apartamento que un amigo de Burt no presto. El edificio era hermoso y cuando nos dimos cuenta en donde estábamos no lo podíamos creer. El edificio quedaba en el Upper East Side! Es el sector de lujo de Manhattan, el sector de los ricos. Bueno en realidad Kurt es una especie de millonario desde que Burt trabaja en el Congreso, y a mis padres, bueno a ellos no les iba mal, se puede decir que tienen dinero pero no tanto como para este apartamento; nunca nos imaginamos que el amigo de Burt iba a ser dueño del edificio.

-Dios mio, Rachel.- dijo Kurt observando el edificio. –Te das cuenta de que ahora tendremos más privilegios que algunos? No solo por vivir aquí, sino porque conocemos al dueño, Edward Van der Bilt! Esto solo podría suceder en un sueño propio de Kurt Hummel y Rachel Berry.-

-Kurt, debes tranquilizarte, solo así lograremos entrar en el edificio sin que nos miren con caras de que parecemos dementes, si?- adverti, y el solo asintió- Bien aquí vamos.-

Entramos y mostramos la tarjeta que Burt nos dio para poder entrar.

-Ustedes deben ser Kurt Hummel y Rachel Berry, cierto?-

-Si, esos somos nosotros- conteste. Kurt estaba demasiado entusiasmado para hablar.

-Bien, el Sr. Van der Bilt dejo esta caja para ustedes. Y aquí están las llaves de su apartamento, y debo decirles que son suertudos porque este es el apartamento más grande y lujoso de todo el edificio, en realidad el único que esta amoblado y que cuenta con 2 vestidores del tamaño del hall de entrada.- dijo entregándonos las cosas. A penas dijo lo de los vestidores (que debo decir que el hall de entrada era realmente enorme) a Kurt le brillaron los ojos. Fuimos hasta el ascensor, y llegamos el piso 15 (el último por cierto) y mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían. Era el apartamento más grande, hermoso y lujoso que había visto alguna vez.

Kurt decidió que había una habitación grande con un vestidor un tanto más pequeño y la otra habitación era más chica pero con el vestidor más grande, por lo que el dijo que yo debía quedarme con la del vestidor más chico, ya que a mí no me interesaba, es que mi vestidor era del tamaño de el cuarto de mis padres y el mío juntos, no era pequeño.

Ordenamos todo, para poder así ir hasta NYADA y el hasta Parsons The New School for Design (PTNSD) Nos despedimos en la puerta de NYADA, su escuela quedaba a solo unas cuadras de distancia.

-Nos vemos a la salida, yo te llamo, Kurt. Pero te parece si nos encontramos en el Starbucks que hay cerca del edificio?- dije.

-Seguro, Rach. Luego hablamos Au revoire!-

Entre totalmente asustada. Fui hasta la recepción y me sente a esperar mi turno.

-Siguiente.- dijo una mujer. La chica que estaba sentada antes que yo se paro. En ese momento entraron 3 personas más, 2 chicas y un chico. Ellos se sentaron junto a mi.

-Hola.- dijo una de las chicas. Era algo baja y con el pelo negro, el cual era largísimo y tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes.

-Hola.- conteste tímidamente.

-Soy Elise Miller, tu eres…-

-Rachel Berry, encantada.- conteste.

-Es tu primer año?-

-Así es. El tuyo?-

-Si también. Estoy aquí por primera vez, me refiero yo soy de Westfield, Nueva Jersey. Y es la primera vez que vengo a Nueva York, siempre quise venir aquí, es mi sueño.- Bien Elise es muy parecida a mi, creo que estoy consiguiendo una amiga.

-Si, yo también estoy aquí por primera vez. En cambio yo soy de Lima, Ohio. Hace 2 años, vine aquí a las Nacionales con el club Glee de mi escuela, pero salimos en el puesto 12º.-

-Vinieron? Nosotros teníamos la gran posibilidad de venir solo que en las Regionales la voz masculina principal, mi compañero olvido la letra de la canción por completo no podía ni empezar a cantar y perdimos.-

-Bueno en las Nacionales nosotros perdimos porque me bese con un chico llamado Finn en el escenario pero es algo difícil de explicar.- dije algo avergonzada, no iba a contarle mi historia amorosa con Finn a una completa extraña por más amable que parezca.

-Supongo que tenemos tiempo para conocernos y para que me lo cuentes. En serio Rachel, creo que seremos buenas amigas.-

-Eso espero. Vives sola aquí?-

-No, vivo con ellos dos.- dijo señalando a los otros que habían entrado con ella.- chicos, ella es Rachel Berry, Rachel ellos son Jack Parker y Kate Morgan. Todos somos de Westfield, ella es de Lima, Ohio.-

-Kate, un gusto.-

-Soy Jack, un placer conocerte.-

-Rachel, encantada.-

-Quien sigue?- pregunto la mujer.

-Es mi turno.-anuncie. Me pare y creo haber oído a Elise decirle a Jack "Jack, ella es buena y me gustaría que sea mi amiga, no te la vas a llevar a la cama, escuchaste? NO, te lo prohíbo. Por Dios deja de mirarle el trasero, quieres?" Solo hare como que nunca escuche eso.

-Nombre.- dijo la mujer amablemente.

-Rachel Barbra Berry.- conteste.

-Bien, Rachel por lo visto es tu primer año. Aquí está tu horario y un mapa del edificio. Suerte.-

-Gracias.- conteste y guarde todo lo que me dio.

-Rachel, me esperas? Así vemos si nos toco algo juntas.-

-Claro Elise, te espero.-

Todo paso rápido.

-Bien, que tienes primero?- pregunto ella mientras salíamos de la recepción, Jack y Kate estaban en segundo año.

-Mmmm.- dije mirando el horario.- Canto.-

-Yo también. Vamos.-

Al entrar al salón quede en shock, había mucha gente. No entres en pánico Rachel, puedes hacerlo.

-Sentados por favor.- pidió un hombre bastante mayor. Todos hicimos lo que pidió.- Bien, buenos días soy George Green y seré su profesor en canto. Cada clase tiene que tener no más de 10 alumnos y por lo que se hoy hay como 25 así que como todos los años se harán las audiciones para ver quienes realmente tienen talento y merecen estar en mi clase, los que no son suficientemente buenos irán a entrenar desde un nivel más bajo con la Srta. Daniels.- dijo presentando a una mujer muy joven que no pasaría de los 26 años.

-Hola a todos, mi nombre es Meredith Daniels y seré la profesora de aquellos alumnos que necesiten entrenar más su voz para llegar a el nivel profesional de primer año con el .- se presento.

-Bien, ahora tienen 10 minutos, 5 para afinar con la Sra. Morton. Y 5 para preparar y elegir la canción, antes de ponerse a trabajar la Sra. Morton va a presentarse.-

-Buenos días a todos, soy Jodie Morton y ayudaré a afinar a aquellos que queden en la clase del Sr. Green, en realidad seré su profesora, ya que las clases se dividen siempre, pero eso lo explicaremos luego de la audición a aquellos 10 que queden, suerte a todos y pasen por aquí.- dijo la señora mayor.

Yo tenía muy en claro que canción cantar, Don´t rain on my parade es perfecta y la vengo entrenando desde que tengo conciencia.

La parte de afinación fue fácil.

-Cuál vas a cantar?- me pregunto Elise.

-Don't rain on my parade de Barbra Streisand en funny girl. Es mi preferida.-

-Coincidimos en el musical, solo que yo cantaré I'm the greatest star. Es mi favorita.-

-Rómpete una pierna.- dije sonriendo.

-Tu también.-

-Empecemos con las audiciones.- dijo el Sr. Green. – Oliver McKlein pasa por favor.-

-Soy Oliver McKlein y cantaré All that's know del musical Sprin Awakening.- dijo.

-All that's known-

Wow tiene una voz Hermosa.

-Bien, muchas gracias.- dijo la Srta. Daniels.- Ahora es el turno de Nathalie Trammel.- Una chica alta, pelirroja y con los labios de rojo salió al escenario. "No será una muy buena amiga mia supongo" pensé.

-Mi nombre es Nathalie Trammel y cantaré Popular del fabuloso musical Wicked.- Bien esa voz es totalmente molesta.

-Popular-

Odio decirlo pero es buena. Pero debo convencerme que soy mucho mejor.

-Bien hecho Nathalie, Elliot Harper.- llamó la Sra. Morton.-

Un chico, alto con cabello negro y ojos verdes y una hermosa sonrisa salió al escenario. Es lindo, Rachel piensa en Finn, no te desconcentre.

-Bien, yo soy Elliot Harper y voy a cantar Hello de Lionel Richie.-

-Hello-

Cada vez que alguien canta siento que voy a perder. Son muy buenos y yo, me siento vulgar.

-Bravo, Elliot.- dijo la Srta. Daniels- Rachel Berry, tu eres quien sigue.-

Mi corazón latía por lo menos a 200km por hora. Salí al escenario y todos me miraban.

-Hola soy Rachel Berry y cantaré Don't Rain on my parade del musical Funny girl.- El Sr. Green miró con asombro a la Sra. Morton quien me sonreía.

-Don't Rain On My Parade-

Puse mi alma y corazón en esa presentación.

-Excelente Srta. Berry.- dijo aplaudiendo el Sr. Green.- Tom Scott, tu sigues.-

El cantó Billionaire de Bruno Mars.

-Bien ahora le toca a Elise Miller.-

-Hola soy Elise Miller y voy a cantar I'm the greatest star de Funny girl.-

-I'm the greatest star-

Elise es magnifica, realmente tiene talento. En fin las audiciones sigueron hasta que el último de todos paso. Paso media hora hasta que el Sr. Green salió.

-Muy bien, aquí están los resultados.- dijo el Sr. Green mientras agitaba una hoja con su mano.


	3. Everything can happen in New York

Rachel's POV

El Sr. Green colgó la hoja con los resultados en el panel de la pared. Me acerqué a verlos hecha un manojo de nervios, no aguantaba más. Elise dijo que mi presentación había sido perfecta, yo no lo creía así. Todo mi mundo se detuvo al ver los resultados, mi corazón dio un vuelco, mi respiración se acelero al mismo tiempo que se frenaba. Y si antes no creía que había logrado entrar en NYADA ahora menos daría crédito a lo que mis ojos veían en ese momento, había quedado segunda, si, yo, la misma Rachel Barbra Berry que estaba perdidamente de su primer beso, de su primer novio y su primer gran amor de la secundaria, la misma que amaba los musicales y era una gran fanática de Barbra Streisand y era prácticamente odiada por todos en su antigua escuela en Lima, la misma que había hecho que perdieran las Nacionales su anteúltimo año besando a Finn pero que gracias a su voz y gracias a su alma y corazón ganaron el último año; si esa misma Rachel logró entrar en NYADA y quedar en segundo lugar en las audiciones de canto para ver en que clase debían quedar en la universidad. Todas mis inseguridades, miedos y demás, todos los momentos en el escenario, con el club glee, todo, absolutamente todo paso por mi cabeza en solo segundos al ver lo que había logrado, incluso los momentos de slushies en la cara pasaron delante de mis ojos. Y así era la menos popular, la "freak", la extraña, anormal, lo logró, yo lo logré, después de todos los obstáculos, todo lo que me habían dicho lo logre, triunfe, quizás no era un estelar en la obra más vista de Broadway pero por ahora era un gran logro, ya el hecho de haber entrado en NYADA y haber llegado desde Lima a Nueva York era un gran logro, no cualquiera entra en esta universidad y llega a esta ciudad de la forma que yo lo logre, no cualquiera queda segundo en esta competencia no cualquiera lo logra, porque yo, Rachel Berry, no soy cualquiera, soy una soñadora, modestia aparte, soy talentosa, lucho por mis sueños hasta lograrlos y sin importar lo que los demás me digan o lo que piensen de mi, lo que se diga a mis espaldas, nada tiene valor cuando veo todo lo que logre y seguiré logrando, así que gracias a todos porque gracias a todo lo que me hicieron pasar, que no todo fue agradable me hicieron más fuerte, y me hicieron ver que lo único que importa es lo que yo piense de mi y que yo sepa quien soy, gracias por hacerme ver que debo seguir luchando por mis sueños porque muy poca gente tiene decidido que quiere ser en la vida, y que yo lo sepa es una ventaja para esforzarme a lograrlo.

-Y?- preguntó Elise.

-Lo logré.- me limite a contestar.- Lo siento, Elise pero debo llamar a Kurt para avisarle, me amenazó con que iba a quitarme todos mis dvds de Barbra, debo llamarlo.- dije corriendo al baño para llamar a Kurt desde un lugar más tranquilo. Tome el celular y marqué el número de Kurt pero antes de apretar "llamar" me entro una llamada de Finn. Debería contestar? O no? Contestaré.

-Hola.-

-Rach?-

-Finn, hola.-

-Como estas?- me preguntó.

-Muy bien, más que bien, excelente y tu?-

-Bien, todo aquí se me hace algo difícil pero es al menos soportable. Como estan las cosas allí?-

-Realmente bien, casi perfectas, solo falta algo.- dije. Rachel, eres una idiota, ahora va a preguntarte que es lo que falta y no puede contestarle "tu". Estas cada vez peor. Odio cuando mi voz interna hablar, es de lo más molesto.

-Que es lo que te falta?-

-Tu.- dije bajito.-Nada es solo que siento que deje amigos y a mis padres en Lima y bueno eso me falta, una parte de mi se quedo en Lima. No creo que entiendas, pero cuando alguien a quien realmente quieres esta lejos sientes que una parte tuya esta con esa persona.- dije.

-Si, se de lo que hablas.- dijo vacilante.- Rachel tenemos un asunto pendiente nosotros.- dijo seriamente.

-Lo se.- conteste – Finn, realmente no creo que podamos seguir así pero tampoco quiero dejarlo porque te amo, así que aceptaré lo que tu digas.-

-Rachel, yo también te amo aún más de lo que tu me amas a mi pero creo que debemos terminarlo aquí, como deberíamos haber hecho si no hubiéramos hablado esa noche en mi habitación. Quizás, solo quizás como dije en la escuela esto fue solo un amor de adolescentes, debemos crecer, madurar, superarlo. Pero debo aclararte algo, nunca te olvidaré, nunca te dejaré de amar, tu fuiste mi verdadera primera vez, mi primer amor real, el primer beso en que realmente sentí algo, fuiste la primer persona en la que siempre pense y la única que ocupaba mis sueños, la única que lograba que me concentre siempre serás mi Rachie, la única.- dijo. Mis lágrimas no son buenas amigas mías por lo visto, y ni siquiera se dignaron a esperar a llegar al departamento para salir como una cascada.

-Finn, realmente piensas que podré olvidarte, superarte, después de todo lo que me acabas de decir? Acabas de decirme que siempre me amarás, que fui el gran amor de tu vida, que soy todo lo que quieres, faltaba que digas que soy con quien quieres casarte y que quieres que sea la madre de tus hijos y la hiciste completa. No puedo creer lo incensible que eres, no tedas cuenta que cada una de esas palabras me lastima más que el hecho de que acabas de terminar conmigo? Finn, creo que no debemos segur en contacto, eso me mataría. Suerte en tu vida, jamás te olvidaré o dejaré de amarte porque se me hará imposible. Adiós Finn.- dije y colgué antes de esperar a una respuesta. Fue lo más duro que he hecho pero también fue lo más me dolió. No llamé a Kurt, solo me lavé la cara y salí del baño. Elise me estaba esperando en la puerta.

-El Sr. Green nos quiere a los 10 en el auditorio. Todo bien con Kurt?-pregunto.

-Claro, eh si, si, todo esta bien con Kurt, ni siquiera hable con el.-

-Entonces con quien hablaste? Tienes los ojos rojos para que haz llorado.-

-Larga historia, te la contaré más adelante.-

-Como quieras.-

Caminamos hasta el auditorio. Todos estaban sentados, así que nosotras los imitamos. Los dos profesores encargados de esta clase estaban parados en el escenario.

-Bien, felicitaciones a los 10 por haber quedado, pero en especial felicitaciones a Oliver McKlein, Rachel Berry, Nathalie Trammel y Elliot Harper. Quienes quedaron en los primeros 4 lugares. Ahora si, quiero que preparen duetos, mixtos, lo que quiere decir que debe haber 5 parejas de 2 con un hombre y una mujer. Y yo decidiré quienes con quienes.- explico.- Empecemos, con la Sra. Morton hicimos las parejas conforme con sus voces. Jodie.-

-Empecemos, la primera es Berry y McKlein, Miller y Harper, Trammel y Scott, Houston y Stewart y Chors y Jackson.- dijo la Sra. Morton.

-Ahora a trabajar.- gritó Sr. Green.

No tengo ni idea de quien es ese "McKlein". Le pregunte a Elise y me señalo a un chico alto, rubio de ojos oscuros, buscando a alguien. Claro idiota a ti te esta buscando a ti, eres tu compañera de dueto. Dijo mi voz interna. Me levante y camine hacia el. Al verme me sonrio, era lindo, pero no tanto como Finn, mierda no puedo dejar de pensar en el.

-Hola, soy Oliver McKlein, tu debes ser Berry, cierto?-

-Si, Rachel Berry, encantada.-

-El gusto es mio.- dijo con una sonrisa parecida a la de Finn. No definitivamente olvidarle será más difícil de lo que pensaba.

-Entonces…- dije.

-Qué clase de música te gusta?- me preguntó el.

-De todo, pero particularmente los musicales de Broadway, y reacuerdo que tu cantaste All that's know de Spring Awakening.- conteste.

-Recuerdas bien, tu cantaste Don't rain on my parade, lo cual debo decir que fue excelente, realmente dudaba que alguien pudiera hacer una version tan buena de esa canción.-

-Gracias.- dije y me ruboricé.

-Te ves muy linda cuando te ruborizas.- comentó.

-Gracias.- conteste ruborizándome aún más.- pasemos a la tarea. Qué canción te gustaría hacer?-

-No lo se, quizás Endless love, es una hermosa balada.- tiene razón.

-Bien, me gusta mucho esa canción, hagámosla.- dije.

-Perfecto, qué te parece si nos juntamos esta semana para ensayar?-

-Me parece perfecto. En tu casa o en la mia?- pregunte.

-Yo vivo solo, por lo que en mi casa no habría problema.-

-Mejor en la tuya, yo vivo con mi mejor amigo así que tengo que hablar con el por los horarios. Dame tu dirección y yo te doy la mía, así organizamos un día en cada una, te parece?-

-Ok, yo vivo cerca de Central Park.- dijo y anotó su dirección en un papel.- y tu?-

-Yo vivo a unas cuadras de aquí, son creo que unas 5 para la derecha.-

-Eso sería el Upper East Side, cierto?- pregunto.

-Eh, si, supongo que si.- dije tratando de sonar modesta.

-Vaya, vives en el Upper East Side.- dijo asombrado.-Quienes son tus padres?-

-Mi papá Leroy es abogado y mi papi Hiram es psicologo.- dije orgullosa de ellos.

-Disculpa dijiste papas? Y tu madre?- pregunto

-Mis papás son gay, y no tengo relación con mi madre, se quien es pero no me interesa saber nada de ella por ahora.- dije con melancolía en la voz recordando todo lo que me lastimo Shelby.

-Puedo saber su nombre?- pregunto interesado. Por que quiere saber el nombre de Shelby?

-Claro, es Shelby Corcoran, por que?-

-No, nada solo que tu cara me recordaba a la novia de mi padre, pero no conozco a nadie con ese nombre.- dijo y yo respire aliviada.

En ese momento sonó el timbre.

-Te parece si te invito a tomar un café y me cuentas de tu vida y yo de la mia?- dijo Oliver. El es muy lindo, debo admitirlo, pero acabo de terminar mi relación con Finn, aunque no es una mala idea conocer a alguien, al fin y al cabo puedo tenerlo como amigo pero me da la impresión de que el quiere algo más conmigo. Tendré que ir algo más despacio y hacercelo notar.

-Me encantaría, pero arregle con mi mejor amigo. El va a otra universidad y arreglamos ir a tomar un café.-

-No vives con el?-

-Si, pero ya tengo panes.- dije cortante.- Qué clase tienes ahora?-

-Vocalización teorica.- dijo mirando su horario.-y tu?-

-Expresión corporal.- conteste de la misma manera.-Entonces en caso de que no compartamos ninguna clase más, te veo mañana en la puerta a la salida para irnos a tu casa para ensayar?-

-Si, seguro. Adiós, Rachel.-

-Adiós, Oliver.- le dije, y sali del auditorio.

Esperé que salga Elise, quien me miraba con una sonrisa deslumbrante.

-Rachel, debo decir que no puedo creer lo rápido que ese chico cayó en tus pies.- dijo ella.

-Elise, por Dios, apenas se su nombre. Aparte te vi con ese chico Scott, y debo decir que te vi sonrojarte varias veces.-

-Pues si, el es genial, y me invito a salir.-dijo emocionada.- Ahora dime que tal ese chico…-

-Oliver.-

-Oliver.- repitió.

-Pues nada, es un buen chico, educado, solo que va algo rápido. No creo que pueda empezar nada con el, si estoy todo el día pensando en Finn, acabamos de terminar, no puedo seguir como si nada. Necesito mi duelo.-

-Rachel, no te sigo. No se quien es ese Finn, pero supongo que tendremos tiempo para que me cuentes. Que te toca ahora?-

-Expresión corporal.- conteste.

-Yo tengo actuación.- dijo.- Que crees que tendrás que hacer? Nunca entendí que hay que hacer en ese espacio.-

-Te dicen "tu personaje esta sufriendo" y debes demostrarlo con la mirada, con la postura, las acciones, con el cuerpo. No puedes hablar ni por lo más mínimo que sea que lo quieras decir.-

-Vaya, me será difícil no hablar.-dijo riendo.

-Lo mismo digo.- dije entre risas también.- Debo irme, nos vemos luego Elise.

-Nos vemos Rachel.- dijo. Sali corriendo al salón que decía "EXPRECIÓN CORPORAL AÑO 1" entre y para mi grata sorpresa (notese el sarcasmo) estaba la agradable voz (vuelvan a notar el maldito sarcasmo) portada por Nathalie Trammel, nada más ni nada menos.

-Tu.- dijo y me señalo y todas las moscas que la rodeaban me miraron.

-Que?- le pregunte no con una voz amigable, más bien una voz que decia "acercate y te parto la nariz hecha que tienes"

-Tu eres Rachel Berry, cierto?-

-Si, soy yo.-

-Pues yo soy Nathalie Trammel y me enteré que vives en el mismo edificio que yo.- QUE? Mierda, primero canto, luego expresión corporal y ahora es mi vecina? Quieren que me muera de un infarto.

-Y?- dije tratando de sonar lo menos enfadada posible.

-Pues te dire que eso es lo que meos me importa, solo queria decirte que Oliver McKlein es mi hombre, por que? Porque yo lo digo, y yo lo quiero, y no parare hasta conseguirlo, asique te recomiendo que no te metas en mi camino Barry porque te costara caro.-

-Escucha una cosita Trammel, para empezar soy Berry, se que lo hiciste a proposito y tratare de tenerte consideración por la falta de cerebro que tienes, así que, Oliver no es tuyo, ok? Tampoco mío, no es de nadie, el es solo mi compañero de dueto y seguramente será mi amigo porque no estamos llevando muy bien. Otra cosa, no me interesa si vives o no en el mismo edificio que yo, solo trata de mantenerte alejada de mi lo más que puedas porque no me controlaré si te me acercas, entendido?- dije y ella solo asintió.- perfecto entonces, no tengo nada más que decirte.- dije y camine hacia el único asiento libre en el otro lado del salón. Eramos como 15 personas en el aula.

-Bienvenidos a todos a la clase de expresión corporal.- dijo una mujer de no más de 40 años.- Mi nombre es Hillary Stuffy y seré su profesora en este espacio. Iré pasando por sus escritorios y les preguntaré sus nombres y de donde son y eso será todo lo que hablaremos en la clase, entendido?- se presento y después de dar las consignas todos asentimos.- Perfecto empecemos.- fue hasta un banco que estaba a solo dos bancos del mio.- Como te llamas?-

-Soy Chris Mestrest y soy de aquí, de Nueva York.-

-Que parte?- pregunto Hillary.

-Queens.-

-Bien y tu?- le dijo a una chica que estaba en el banco de al lado.

-Me llamo Emily Martins y vengo de Washington DC.-

-Muy bien, que tal tu?- le prgunto a una chica rubia que estaba al lado mio.

-Soy Rosalie Willson y vengo del distrito de Brooklyn.-

-2 nativos, muy bien. Tu como te llamas y de donde vienes?- me pregunto.

-Mi nombre es Rachel Berry y soy de Lima.- conteste.

-De peru?- pregunto extrañada la profesora. Nathalie solto una risilla que callo en seguida con mi mirada.

-No, de Ohio, Lima, Ohio.- corregí.

-Oh, perfecto, me gusta ese pueblo.- dijo.

Siguio así hasta que llego a Nathalie y tuve que prestar atención.

-Tu quien eres?-

-Soy Nathalie Trammel y soy de Alaska pero cuando tenía 8 meses nos mudamos a Queens.- contesto. Alaska? Con razón su cerebro esta congelado.

-Bien.- dijo.- Ahora si comencemos.-

Las clases terminaron bastante bien. Salí de la universidad, salude a Elise y me fui para el Starbucks en el que había quedado con Kurt.

Estaba sentada cuando de repente vi la figura de Kurt acercarse.

-Hola diva.-

-Hola Kurt, como te fue?-

-Genial, la profesora de diseño dijo que tengo talento! Fue genial. Y a ti?-

-Bien.- dije.

Le conte todo lo de Finn, Elise, Nathalie y Oliver.

-Diva, te paso todo eso en un dia?-

-Asi es.-

-WOW, Nueva York es increible, un dia aquí y 8000 cosas pasan, te pasaron mas cosas de las que te han pasado alguna vez en Lima.-

-Si, lo se.-

-Bueno, animate diva. Estamos aquí en Nueva York. Nada puede arruinar nuestra oportunidad de realizar nuestros sueños. Tu misma me lo dijiste cuando no quede en NYADA.- me animo.

-Lo se.-

Despues de un poco mas de charla nos fuimos al departamento. Me sente en la cama y me quede profundamente dormida leyendo "EL FANTASMA DE LA OPERA" Mañana seria un largo dia tenia que dormir.


	4. The semester has just begun

**Volvi! Gracias Barriosmari por tu review y Cami, bueno vos lee cualquier cosa que escribo, sos la mejor amiga. Agus gracias a vos tambien, lvu mom. En fin, si bien no son muchos reviews se que la historia tiene visitas, por eso subo el cap.**

**Espero que les guste...**

**DISCLAIMER: Rachel le dijo que si a Finn? Aun no se sabe No hay mas hiatus en glee? No Asi que no definitivamente glee no me pertenece solo lo uso para divertirme un rato :(**

* * *

><p>Rachel POV<p>

El despertador sonó de manera brusca. Eran las 9 de la mañana, la universidad era solo por la tarde el primer semestre, por lo que tenía toda la mañana libre. Fui hasta el vestidor para elegir la ropa, me termine decidiendo por unos jeans y una blusa blanca. "Muy simple, Kurt me matará" pensé. Tome todo y me fui directo al baño. Al terminar de ducharme, me cambie y fui al comedor, donde Kurt ya estaba sentado leyendo.

-Buenos días.- salude.

-Buenos días. Como dormiste?- pregunto el, cerrando su libro.

-Mejor de lo que esperaba. Que tal tu?-

-Excelente, me quede hablando con Blaine por teléfono durante casi 2 horas antes de dormirme.-

-Bueno, por lo menos uno de los dos esta feliz. Me alegro Kurt.- dije yendo hacia la cocina para cocinarme algo de desayuno.-Ya desayunaste?-

-Si, Rach. Deja de ser negativa, estas aquí por tu sueño. Siempre dijiste que cumplirías tu sueño con o sin Finn, ahora es momento de ponerlo en práctica.-

-Lo se, Kurt. Se lo que dije, pero también ahora se que me equivoque, ahora me doy cuenta de cuan imposible se me hace vivir, respirar, seguir adelante sin Finn.- dije mientras ponía el café en la cafetera.

-Cada vez más dramática.- dijo el, algo exasperado. Iba a replicar cuando sonó el teléfono.

-Olvídalo Kurt, yo contesto.- dije cuando el intento pararse.-Hola-

-Hola, Rachel?-

-Si, quien habla?-

-Oliver, de la universidad, compañeros de dueto.- Oliver? Como rayos sabe mi numero? Eres idiota, Berry? Dijo mi vocecita interna. Tu se lo diste, volvió a hablar.

-Oliver, si, se quien eres.- conteste.

-Estaba pensando en que podríamos usar las horas que faltan para ir a NYADA para ensayar, te parece?-

-Claro, te parece venir aquí? Esta más cerca.-

-Seguro, tu amigo no tiene problemas, cierto?-

-Kurt? No, el no tendrá ningún problema, dalo por hecho. Te veo en 20 minutos?-

-Si, ahí estare.-

-Adios, Oliver.- dije antes de colgar.

-Quien demonios es Oliver?-

-Mi compañero de dueto y quien por cierto esta viniendo aquí para ensayar asique si no te es mucho problema, te pido que seas civilizado.-

-Lo que sea por mi diva.-

-Seguro, Kurt.- dije.

-Diva?-

-Si, Kurt?- pregunte.

-Deberias cambiarte para que el chico te vea.-

-Olvidalo, Kurt.- dije, rechazando su idea.

Exactamente 20 minutos después, alguien llamaba al portero eléctrico.

Me levante, mas rápido de lo que pensé.

-Si?-

-Srita. Berry. Soy Holly de recepción un chico de nombre Oliver Mcklein esta aquí.-

-Si, lo se. Dile que pase.-

Corri al espejo a mirarme el cabello.

-Si que te pone nerviosa ese chico, eh?-

-Kurt, cierra el pico, por favor.-

-WOW tu nunca hablas asi, quien eres y que haz hecho con mi mejor diva amiga?- pregunto dramáticamente.

-Sigo siendo Rachel, solo que hoy me estas sacando de las casillas con tu excesivo buen humor.- conteste.

-No es mi cumple estar enamorado y tener a un excelente novio que me ama y…- dijo y mi cara paso de exasperación a tristeza en menos de un minuto.- y mejor me callo antes de que caigas en depresión.-

-Tarde, Kurt, muy tarde.- dije.

Cuando alguien toco la puerta mire fuertemente a Kurt.

-Ni se te ocurra avergonzarme Kurt, no mencionaras a Finn ni a Santana ni a Lima ni a nada de lo que ocurrió alguna vez antes de pisar el aeropuerto, comprendido?-

-Comprendido, Diva.-

-Perfecto.- dije sonriente y fui a abrir la puerta.

-Hola Rachel.- saludo Oliver.

-Hola.- dije corriéndome de la puerta para que pase. – Oliver el es Kurt mi mejor amigo.-

-Hola, un placer.- dijo Kurt.

-Igualmente.-

-Bueno, a lo nuestro.- dije.- Aquí tengo las partituras de Endless love.-

-De hecho, ayer en la noche escuche una canción que me gusto mucho, me gustaría hacerla.- dijo el.

-Claro cual es?-

-Es de Journey…-

-Journey?- pregunte. Journey…. Como nuestra canción, la mia y de Finn. Senti que mi corazón dio un vuelco de tristeza otra vez.

-Si, se llama Faithfully.- Que? Journey tiene una gran discografía, y justo esa era la que quería hacer? No, no pienso cantarla con el. Mire a Kurt quien tenia una gran "O" como forma de la boca.

-No creo que haya chances de que vayan a cantar esa canción.- dijo Kurt.

-Por que no?- pregunto Oliver.

-Porque Rachel…- comenzó Kurt. Le dije que no hable de nada, ni que mencione a Finn.

-Porque no.- corte a Kurt.-Haremos Endless love, y listo.- dije tomando otra vez las partituras.

-Rachel, prefiero la otra canción.-

-Y yo prefiero que sigas mis instrucciones y te calles.- explote. Mis ojos se iban humedeciendo de a poco, bueno en realidad iban demasiado rápido para mi gusto.

-Debes darme una razón para que no cante esa canción.-

-Dije que no, Oliver. No es la razón.- conteste.

-Tienes que tener alguna razón valida para no cantarla.- dijo haciendo remarque en la palabra valida.

-Oliver dije que no, y no tengo porque darte otra razón.- espete.

-Entonces hay otra razón?-

-Pues si la hay, pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a decírtela, no te interesa, no tengo ganas de contarla, es mia, privada, mi problema, ahora cierras la boca y cantas Endless love y se termino la discusión.- conteste ya sintiendo mis lagrimas correr.- Si me disculpas necesito ir a mi cuarto un momento.- me excuse saliendo de allí.

Corri a mi cuarto me largue a llorar. Kurt entro y me vio de esa forma como solia verme cuando Finn estaba con Quinn.

-Diva estas bien?-

-No, no lo estoy. A quien quiero engañar? Extraño a Finn.- dije llorando aun mas fuerte.

-Tranquila, si te consuela el también te extraña.-

-Como lo sabes?- pregunte.

-Ayer en la noche hable con el, antes de que me pase a Blaine. Y dijo que el también te extraña, mucho mas de lo que te imaginas.-

-Kurt, sabes que? Me encantaría creerte pero no lo hare, cantare Endless love con Oliver, me enfocare en mi carrera, nada de relaciones, nada de hombre, nada de amor, mi corazón siempre le pertenecerá a Finn, asi será, no voy a ir por la vida diciendo que amo a alguien que no lo hago porque eso lo único que haría seria lastimar a gente que no tiene nada que ver. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo una presentación de la que ocuparme.- dije secándome las lagrimas y levantándome de la cama para ir a ensayar.

-Rach…-empezó Kurt.

-No Kurt, nada de "Rach" Soy Rachel Berry, merezco ser feliz, Broadway me hace feliz, soy independiente, poderosa, ambiciosa y egoísta, la luz es mía y de nadie más.- dije.

-Estas…- dijo Oliver.

-Bien?- termine.- No, para nada. Pero soy Rachel Berry y yo digo que hacer, no me dicen que hacer. Ahora aquí tienes las partituras de Endless love como habíamos dicho.-

-Como digas.- dijo Oliver. Era definitivo la vieja y llorona Rachel, enamorada de Finn Hudson se había ido, para siempre. Bienvenida nueva Rachel.

El ensayo fue algo tranquilo, Oliver hizo todo como le indique. El decidió irse mas temprano, asique me quede con Kurt.

-Rach, tu no eres asi, como actuaste con Oliver después de nuestra charla, como te describiste a ti misma, no es la Rachel Berry que yo conozco.- comenzó Kurt.

-Tienes razón Kurt, esa Rachel se fue, y no es bienvenida nunca mas aquí. Estoy en Nueva York, cumpliendo mi sueño, en la mejor universidad de todas, es un nuevo comienzo, y con nuevo no me refiero solo a la ciudad, el apartamento y la ropa, o el corte de cabello, me refiero a todo, Rachel Berry no llorará nunca más por un hombre, ahora soy determinada, se lo que quiero, y voy a conseguirlo, soy dramática, si es cierto, eso es algo que jamás podre sacar de mi, es mi esencia personal, pero Finn Hudson no, ambiciosa, egocéntrica, dramática, determinada, poderosa e independiente, esa es quien soy ahora, la nueva Rachel, no es lastimada, por nada ni nadie.-

-Rachel, haz estado viendo Gossip girl, cierto?- pregunto Kurt.

-Puede que haya estado viendo algunos capítulos antes de venir aquí.- dije inocentemente.

-Lo sabia, diva, lo que acabas de decir sono mas a una Blair Waldorf que a una Rachel Barbra Berry.-

-Pues sigo siendo Rachel, mis principios no cambiaran, pero a partir de ahora, Rachel de Lima no esta y no volverá, ahora soy Rachel de Nueva York.- dije cuando mire mi reloj.- Es tarde, debo irme, te veo luego Kurt.-

-Adios.- dijo frustradamente.

EL resto de la tarde, asi como la semana paso entre discusiones con Kurt por quien soy, charlas sobre mi vida con Elise y tareas de la universidad. El dueto con Oliver fue perfecto, y al Sr. Green le gusto tanto que decidió que nosotros seriamos perfectos para presentar el mes que viene el musical que la clase del Sr. Green dara y que será vista por productores de Broadway. Mi vida apenas comenzaba.

* * *

><p>Sabado, el mejor día de la semana, no tenia nada que hacer. Mis planes eran quedarme en el apartamento, tranquila, viendo algún musical, ensayando para el musical, iba a ser un buen día.<p>

Mientras buscaba mis diálogos para memorizarlos comenzó a sonar Defying gravity en mi celular.

-Hola.- conteste sin mirar el identificador.

-Rachel?- pregunto una mujer.

-Si, soy yo.-

-Rachel, soy Carol.- QUE? Carol Hudson, Hummel ahora en realidad? Por que me llamaría?

-Carol, que gusto oírte.- dije algo extrañada.

-Se que te parece extraña mi llamada Rachel, pero algo esta sucediendo con Finn.- dijo. Finn? Que le pasaba?

-Esta bien?-

-No, Rachel, esta todo menos bien. No quiere salir de su habitación en la universidad me acaba de llamar el rector porque ahora esta en la enfermería, porque Blaine lo llevo. Hace 2 dias que no quiere comer nada.- dijo Carol, rompiendo en llanto.

-Por Dios. Pero no entiendo, por que esta asi?-

-Blaine dice que llora todo el tiempo por ti, dice que te extraña demasiado.- me conto Carol entre lagrimas. La culpabilidad me invadió, Finn estaba asi por mi?

-Que, que puedo hacer, Carol?- pregunte tratando de no llorar.

-Blaine dice que deberías llamarlo o irlo a ver, pero esta allí estudiando no puedes dejar la universidad ahora.-

-Carol, no puedo ir en este momento tengo muchas cosas que hacer apenas a comenzado el semestre pero puedo llamarlo, lo llamare todos los días si es necesario, pero Finn no puede estar asi.-

-Gracias Rachel, muchas gracias. Solo quería que lo supieras, a fin y al cabo Blaine dice que tu eres la única solución para esto que le esta pasando a Finn.- Dijo Carol respirando hondo.

-No hay porque Carol, ya mismo lo llamo a Blaine. Adios.- conteste.

-Adios, Rachel.- dijo ella y colgó.

No lo pensé ni un segundo, marque el numero de Blaine esperando que me contestara.

-Rachel?- se escucho del otro lado de la línea.

-Blaine, si soy yo. Como esta Finn?- pregunte.

-Mal, Rach, muy mal. Ahora acaba de despertar, estaba por entrar cuando llamaste.- conto.

-Quiero hablar con el, Blaine, me llamo Carol, dice que esta muy mal, Carol esta mal y todo por mi culpa.- dije ya sin poder contener las lagrimas.

-Rach, no es solo tu culpa, tranquila, el tampoco quiso superarte.-

-Solo, dejame hablar con el, Blaine, por favor.- solloce.

-Esta Bien.- se escucharon unos ruidos.-Finn hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo.- dijo Blaine.

-Quien?- pregunto la voz de Finn. Sin duda, su voz seguía teniendo el mismo efecto en mi, sin duda lo seguía amando demasiado.

-Rachel.- contesto Blaine.

-Ella, ella enserio quiere hablar conmigo?- tartamudeo esperanzado.

-Si.- contesto Blaine.

-Rach?- pregunto Finn, su voz se escuchaba cerca, probablemente ya tenia el teléfono.

-Hola Finn, como estas?- pregunte. Por favor no, no debo llorar.

-Tu sabes, he estado mejor.- bromeo.

-Ok terminemos con esto, Finn eres estúpido?- explote.

-Por que la pregunta Rach?-

-Como se te ocurre no comer? Sabes como los preocupaste a Blaine, Carol, Burt, a todos como nos preocupaste?- solloce, gracias, honestamente gracias lagrimas.

-Rach, no llores.- trato de calmarme.

-Me pides que no llore? Pues tu no hagas idioteces, Hudson! Cuando Carol me llamo para contarme todo lo que te estaba pasando casi se me sale el corazón, en que demonios estabas pensando?- le grite.

-En ti, pensaba cada maldito segundo en ti, Rachel. Como quieres que este bien cuando estas al otro lado del país?- contesto el llorando.

-Intentalo, no te digo que lo superes, te crees que yo no siento nada? Que no quiero correr, abandonar todo? Pues no es asi, debo seguir, la vida sigue Finn. Debes cambiar las prioridades, tu eres tu primera prioridad, nadie mas.-

-Pues eso puede ser lo que tu quieres no lo que yo quiero.- grito.

-Claro tu piensas que yo quiero estar lejos de ti, sentirme vacia, eso es lo que piensas que quiero? No Finn, yo no quiero eso, pero debo hacerlo! Debo madurar, tu también.-

-Rachel, si es esto para lo que me llamaste, no tendrías ni siquiera que haberlo hecho.-

-Finn, si debo llamarte todos los días para que estes bien, hare eso por el resto de mi vida, pero por favor, no hagas ninguna estupidez.- le rogue.

-No te preocupes Rachel, debo madurar, cierto? Bueno aquí maduro, no me llames nunca mas, no quiero saber nada de ti, Rachel. Debo intentar sanarme, y hablar contigo no lo hace, adiós.-

Cuando le iba a contestar el había colgado el teléfono, si ya lo arruine, por siempre. Respire profundo y fui a la cocina a buscar algo de comer cuando Kurt me freno en el pasillo.

-Diva, alguien te busca.- dijo.

-Quien?-

-Elise, esta prácticamente insoportable y dice que necesita hablar contigo.- dijo el.

-Donde esta?-

-En el baño.-

-La encerraste en el baño?- pregunte gritando.

-Si.- dijo simplemente.

-Kurt, estas demente?-

-Puede ser.- dijo mirándose las uñas.

-Y luego dices de mi.- Fui hasta el baño y libere a la pobre Elise. –Siento que Kurt te haya encerrado.- me disculpe por mi amigo.

-Oh, Rach no es nada.- dijo.- Estaba en su derecho pero tengo algo que contarles. Kurt ven un segundo.- grito. Ella y Kurt se han hecho muy amigos, ahora es como si fuésemos un trio.

-Que sucede Srta. Elise no puedo esperar un segundo a que Rachel termine de hablar por teléfono Miller?- dijo.

-Ok, ese es un muy largo apodo pero bueno.-

-Al grano.- exigió Kurt.

-Conoci a alguien.- solto.

-Si? Eso es…- dije tratando de sonar feliz pero en lo único que pensaba era en Finn.

-Es que Rach?-

-Asombroso, El, simplemente no lo puedo creer.-

-Diva tiene razón, es increíble. Como se llama el afortunado?- pregunto Kurt.

-Va a nuestra universidad?- pregunte.

-No les dire su nombre quiero que lo conozcan esta noche, el va a NYU estudia leyes.- nos conto.

-Por que no quieres que sepamos su nombre?- pregunto Kurt.

-No lo se, le dije que debía contarles a ustedes, y me dijo "No les menciones mi nombre, a nadie" asi que quiero seguir sus deseos. En fin, esta noche, deben venir al 80's, si?-

-Claro, no hay problema.- dije.

-Fantastico pero 80's? – pregunto Kurt.

-Es un club, esta noche los veo ahí. Debo irme. Adios- dijo y asi salió del departamento.

-Crees que el chico de Elise nos conozca?- me pregunto Kurt.

-No, no lo creo, nadie de Lima vino a Nueva York que yo sepa y no conocemos a nadie aquí, probablemente sea alguien a quien le gusta el misterio, al fin y al cabo estudia leyes, le gusta encontrar las respuestas de los casos, le gusta el misterio.- conclui.-Ahora me ayudas a elegir mi ropa para esta noche?- pregunte.

-Hablas con Kurt Hummel, Diva, Kurt Hummel.- dijo y asi nos encaminamos a mi cuarto.

Kurt examino mi vestidor completo.

-Kurt que te parece este vestido azul?- dije, era casual pero bonito.

-Rachel Berry estas demente? No olvidalo.- dijo y siguió revolviendo .- Como pude olvidarme? Esperame un segundo.- dijo y salió corriendo a su cuarto. Kurt volvió a los 5 minutos con un vestido amarillo corto.-Que te parece?-

-Kurt es precioso.- dije sin palabras.

-Pues esto es lo que usaras.-

-Como digas.-

Las horas pasaron y Kurt y yo ya estábamos cambiados subiéndonos a un taxi. AL llegar al club Elise nos estaba esperando en la puerta.

-Ahí están mis dos amigos preferidos, EL esta adentro en nuestra mesa.-

-El, luces hermosa.- exclamo Kurt. Tenia un precioso vestido azul strapless bastante corto.

-Gracias Kurt, ustedes también. Vamos.- dijo. Nos guio hasta la mesa en donde un chico alto con un peinado muy familiar nos esperaba. EL estaba de espaldas.-Cariño, ellos son Rachel Berry y Kurt Hummel, mis amigos de los que tanto te he hablado.- nos presento Elise. En ese mismo momento el chico misterioso se dio vuelta. Mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que veian.

-Oh por Dios.- exclamo Kurt.

-Pasa algo?- pregunto Elise preocupada al ver nuestras cara.-

-Lo veo y no lo creo.- dije yo.

-Cariño, chico alguien me explica que demonios esta sucediendo?- pidió exasperada Elise.

-Noah…- murmure.-PUCKERMAN QUE HACES AQUÍ?- grite.

Esto era demasiado para mi.

* * *

><p><strong>y? bueno i les gusto o no dejen review.<strong>

Como alguna vez mi querida Rachel le dijo a Finn** "Soy como campanita necesito _reviews_ para seguir la historia" **

**Mar **


	5. Surprises

**Perdon por la tardanza, pero mi imaginación estaba en cero. Bueno ahora si, gracias a Barriosmari, Cami y a Estrellita20 por los reviews, me motivaron a seguir :) **

**DISCLAIMER: Glee no me pertenece, asi como ninguno de sus personajes solo la trama salio de mi imaginacion. **

**Espero que les guste:D**

* * *

><p>Aún no podía creer lo que veía. Noah "Puck" Puckerman, el "Bad ass Supremo", el chico malo; ahora estaba en Nueva York, estudiando leyes. Esta era sin duda demasiado para mi pobre cerebro.<p>

-Enserio realmente apreciaría una explicación de parte de alguno de ustedes.- pidió Elise.

-Digamos que Kurt, Rachel y yo somos unos viejos amigos.- dijo sonriendo Puckerman.

-Viejos amigos Noah? La ultima vez que te vi fue hace poco mas de 3 semanas. Como es que nadie sabía que vendrías a estudiar leyes a NYU?- pregunte.

-Enserio Puck nunca le habías dicho a nadie que vendrías aquí.- dijo Kurt asombrado. El se enteraba de todo.

-Digamos que ni mi madre sabia que yo tenia una beca para NYU hasta hace 3 semanas.- admitió el.

-Solo dire dos cosas Noah Puck Puckerman y te las dire 1 sola vez. Como supongo que ahora nos veremos más seguido y también supongo que tu y Finn siguen en contacto al fin y al cabo terminaron bien su relación de amigos, no quiero saber nada de nada, asi que esta prohibido que me hables de el a mi, o lo menciones cuando yo estoy cerca, quizás si no vuelves a ser el Bad Ass Supremo otra vez podamos ser amigos y te explique bien porque no quiero escuchar _su_ nombre.- explique.

-Supones bien, Berry. Tranquila no te lo nombrare supuse que me pedirías algo asi, pero aun te falta otra cosa.-

-Exacto, bueno te advierto que asi como hagas sufrir a Elise yo no voy a contenerme de hacerte llorar el triple de lo que ella llore por ti, y creeme que no conoces a la nueva Rache Barbra Berry y por tu bien no querras conocerla.- amenace.

-Seguro, la pequeña Berry me hara llorar.- dijo sarcástico.

-Puck, no tienes idea de lo que dices, Rachel es otra persona, y creeme cuando te digo que es de temer cuando se enoja es mucho peor que cuando estábamos en la secundaria, creo que nunca olvidaras los buenos momentos del club glee, cierto?- dijo Kurt.

-Claro que no, como olvidar un buen escándalo a lo Berry? Eso es imposible, como olvidar las peleas y berrinches de Berry? Eso no se puede olvidar nunca.- dijo Puckerman riendo.

-Ok, creo que tienen muchas historias que contarme.- dijo Elise.

-Claro que si, debes enterarte de unas cuantas cosas de tu nueva amiga. Cierto, Rach?-

-Eh? Puckerman no tienes nada con que avergonzarme.-

-Nacionales 2010?-

-Oh, lo del beso con Finn? Oh eso ya lo se.- dijo Elise.

-Si? Pues que tal una bonita tarde en casa de los señores Berry, venganza, Finnesa, Santana, a puesto que Elise no sabe esas cosas.-

-Oh, Noah Puckerman no te atreverías.- dije.

-Oh, claro que si, de eso no lo dudes.-

-Pues, entonces yo debería mencionar a Quinn, la recuerdas?-

-Elise sabe de Beth y de Quinn.- dijo tranquilamente.

-A puesto que si, pero creo que mencionaste a Shelby, digo es la mamá de Beth.-

-Claro que me conto de Shelby.- admitió Elise.

-Puckerman.- llame.

-Rachel yo mencione a Shelby.- dijo cortante.

-Si? Supongo que mencionaste a las picinas también.- dije inocentemente.

-Rachel.- amenazo.

-Que? Tu empezaste y no jugaremos a quien avergüenza al otro, porque sabes que ganare.- dije.

-Quizas las elecciones del año pasado cuenten en el juego o Sunshine Corazon, la casa de…-

-Cierra la boca Puckerman.- le corte.

-Lo sabia, sabia que esto iba a pasar en el momento que lo vi a Puck, siguen siendo 2 niños de jardín de infantes al final de todo, sin importar NYADA o NYU, ambos siguen comportándose como niños.- nos reprendió Kurt.

-Lo siento Kurt, pero el empezó con eso y no me voy a quedar sentada callada.- me defendi.

-Siempre son así Kurt?- le pregunto Elise.

-Asi eran todos los días en el club glee.- contesto.

-Compadezco a los demás por tener que soportarlos.- dijo ella.

-Igual, era peor cuando quienes hablaban eran Santana y Rachel, eso si que era insoportable.-

-No, lo era Kurt, era divertido ver como Santana la hacía enojar a Rachel.- rió Noah.

-Puckerman no era divertido, era insufrible.- comente recordando a Santana.

-Seguro, Rach.- murmuro Noah aún riendo.

-Que les parece si vamos a cenar y luego pasamos el rato.- sugirió Ell.

-Seguro, preciosa.- contesto Noah y la beso. Esa imagen me hizo recordar a como eramos Finn y yo, las tardes en mi casa, nuestras sesiones de "estudio", en fin TODO lo que pase con Finn, todo se había ido por la borda. Supongo que deberé conformarme con los recuerdos, al fin y al cabo son lo único que tengo de él, de nosotros.

-Rach, estas bien?- me pregunto Kurt en un susurro.

-Eh, si, si estoy bien, solo pensaba.- conteste.

-En que?- volvió a preguntar Kurt interesado, solo para ganarse una mirada triste y melancolica de mi parte.

-Oh, debería preguntar en quien, cierto?- volvió a hablar.

-No, deberías callarte.- conteste cortante.

-Oh.- murmuro. Supongo que esa contestación había sido suficiente para que comprenda de que estaba pensando en Finn, y si me vuelve a hablar me largaría a llorar.

La noche se me hizo larga, pero en cuanto me frene a pensar ya había terminado. Y sentada en mi cama me di cuenta de que no importaba si había logrado quedar en NYADA, en la clase del Sr. Green, en el musical, en si había logrado llegar a Nueva York con mi mejor amigo, nada de eso importaba porque aún no me sentía bien, no estaba feliz, porque no lo era. Elise era feliz con Noah, Kurt con Blaine y yo? Con mi soledad, si yo era miserable, he ahí la respuesta. Siempre soñé con la cima, con estar en lo más alto y ahora lo estoy logrando, estoy teniendo mis chances de estar sobre todos y no soy feliz, todo por el amor, estúpido amor incondicional que le tengo a Finn. Cupido debería rezar por no cruzarse conmigo porque no será nada bonito si eso pasa, maldito Cupido por flecharme con Finn y enamorarme completamente de el, y extrañarlo en todo momento incluso si esta a 5 pasos de distancia. "Se ve que te va a tomar tiempo olvidarte del gigante, Berry" se burlo mi vocecita interna. Cuando será el día que se calle? Es como mi Santana personal, ahora que Santana esta lejos, ella me acompaña cerciorándose de que me sienta miserable conmigo misma.

Tratar de dormirme fue como intentar vestir mal a Kurt, imposible. Así que decidí levantarme y tomar una ducha. Mi baño está pegado a la pared de la habitación de Kurt, así que trate de hacer el menor ruido posible, se escuchaban unos murmullos en su habitación, supuse que se había quedado dormido con el televisor encendido. Mi ducha estaba siendo muy relajante pero la voz de Kurt me hizo tensarme de inmediato.

-Eso le dijiste? Si Finn, tienes razón, lo arruinaste inmensamente.- pausa.- Si eres un gran idiota, lo se.- otra pausa.- También se eso, Finn. Si ya se que la amas, deja de gritar y de llorar al mismo tiempo no entiendo lo que dices.- pausa otra vez.- Voy a darte un consejo, concentrate en la Universidad, eso te hará distraerte, y veras que si en verdad están destinados a estar juntos como dices volverán a estar juntos sino encontraran a alguien más, ahora necesito dormir, allí es más temprano que aquí y quiero dormir, adiós.- finalizo Kurt.- Estos dos estas dementes, pero no puedo hacer nada, aún no entiendo porque Finn no quiso la beca de NYU, en fin, dulces sueños para ti también Patti.- dijo Kurt, supongo que le estaba hablando a su foto de Patti Lupone. Estaba hablando con Finn, mi Finn. Mierda ahora si que no dormiré, pero un segundo Finn tenía la posibilidad e una beca en NYU y no la quiso? Esto es cada vez peor.

* * *

><p><strong>Antes que digas nada, Cami si ya se que soy una mala persona y blablabla por dejarte este final... <strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Dejen muchos reviews...**


	6. OMG, Love and How did you find that?

**PERDON! Se que tarde mucho pero entre las vacaciones, mi cumpleaños, tuve que empezar italiano antes de empezar las clases y no tener inspiración no me ayudo en nada, supongo que ella también se fue de vacaciones xD E fin ahora estoy de vuelta y espero que les gusta el capitulo.**

**DISCLAIMER: Glee no esta de hiatus por 7 semanas más hasta el 10 de abril? No, entonces se dan cuenta de que Glee no me pertenece asi como ninguno de sus personajes. **

* * *

><p>Una beca? Mis ojos no paraban de llorar, como es eso de que Finn no habia aceptado una beca en NYU y si una en OU? Por que? Entre lagrimas me era realmente complicado leer la hora en el reloj de pared, cuando logre enfocar la vista me di cuenta de que eran las 8 de la mañana tantas horas habian pasado desde que habia escuchado a Kurt hablar con <em>el<em>. Decidi levantarme y hacerme un desayuno rapido, Kurt no tendria que verme en este estado debido a la hora en que se habia dormido supuse que estaria durmiendo. Me puse mi bata y sali de la habitación silenciosamente y corri hacia la cocina y para mi grata (notese el sarcasmo) sorpresa Kurt estaba cocinando. Decidi volver silenciosamente a mi habitación, gire sobre mis talones y…

-Hola Rach.- escuche saludar a Kurt. Demonios.

-Hola.- me limite a contestar, debia probar que mi voz no estuviese quebrada aun, y obviamente le hablaria de espaldas.

-Como dormiste?- pregunto.

-No dormi en toda la noche.- conteste.

-Como que no?- dijo elevando el tono de voz.

-No, no pude.-

-Rach, que sucede?- me pregunto preocupado.

-Nada.- conteste. Por favor no debo llorar, no ahora.

-Rachel Berry, mirame.- pidio.

-No.-

-Rachel.- amenazo. Comence a oir sus pasos cada vez más cerca mio. Cerre mis ojos con fuerza y cuando los abri el ya estaba en frente mio.-Que te sucede?- volvio a preguntar.

-Nada.- volvi a responder.

-Rach, tienes los ojos hinchados y rojos, tu voz esta toda rota, que demonios te sucede?- pregunto ya enojado.

-Finn, eso me pasa. El sigue afirmando que me ama y ambos sabes bien que no lo hace.- llore, otra vez.

-Que? Que estas diciendo? Sabes que si te ama!- me grito.

-Eso es lo que el dice y quiere que nos creamos pero si realmente fuera cierto hubiese aceptado la maldita beca que tenia para NYU y ahora estariamos felices y contentos pero no, decidio quedarse en Lima lejos de mi.- llore aún mas fuerte.

-Como demonios sabes eso?- pregunto.

-Anoche como no podia dormir decidi tomar una ducha y te escuche hablar con el, y también te escuche decirle a tu foto de Patti Lupone que aún no entendias porque el no habia aceptado la beca de NYU. Que es lo que no entiendes Kurt? Lo dejo mas que claro el no me quiere cerca, el ya no me ama.- Ya me era imposible intentar contener las lagrimas, todo mi corazon se estaba despedazando.

-Debe de haber alguna razon para eso Rachel, estoy seguro de que la razon por mas que probablemente sea estupida sera verdad, porque se que el te ama, mucho, Rach no lo oiste llorar ayer esta devastado y se siente cada vez mas idiota por apartarte cada vez mas.- me conto Kurt.

-Aun asi Kurt, el no me quiere cerca deberias dejar de defenderlo.- le pedi.

-Rach.- empezo.

-No, Kurt, nada de "Rach" Voy a intentar dormir un rato si no te molesta.- dije mientras me secaba las lagrimas.

-Como quieras, si necesitas algo solo grita.- mientras hablaba abandono la sala.

El tiempo fue pasando y yo dormia menos que una madre primeriza pero bueno, ya pasara. Habian pasado 3 meses desde que habia hablado con Finn por primera vez, desde que habia descubierto que el nuevo novio de Elise era Noah, desde que habia escuchado hablar a Kurt con Finn. Kurt y yo seguiamos siendo los mismos, nunca hablabamos de lo que habia pasado. El musical iba fantastico, el Sr. Green se habia decidido por West Side Story y yo habia logrado obtener el papel de Maria, al igual que en la secundaria. Ensayabamos en el horario de la universidad y tambien teniamos ensayos extra-curriculares lo que me distraia lo suficiente.

Al fin era viernes, habia sido una semana agotadora, faltaba 1 mes para el estreno y habiamos aumentado los ensayos, si es que eso era posible. El Sr. Green me pidio que cante la cancion que abriria la presentacion de la obra, pero aun no me habia dado las partituras por lo que lo estaba esperando en el auditorio.

-Rachel?- preguto la voz del Sr. Green.

-Aquí estoy Sr. Green.- respondi.

-Aquí tienes la canción que quiero que cantes, estoy seguro que la conoces. El lunes quiero que la tengas preparada asi ya comenzamos con los ensayos generales completos. Hasta el lunes.- se despidio el Sr. Green.

-Claro hasta el lunes Sr. Green.- me despedi. Mire las partituras que me habia dado el Sr. Green, la cancion era Defying Gravity.

Sali del edificio y camine las 5 cuadras hasta el departamento. Entre en el edificio y me dirigi al ascensor.

-Hola Rachel.- saludo Holly.

-Hola Holly.- le devolvi el saludo.

-Tienes visitas, Kurt ya las atendio.-

-Si? OK.- conteste, últimamente Noah y Elise venian todos los dias para cenar, Kurt los invitaba.- Nos vemos luego, Holly.-salude.

-Adios Rachel.- me saludo mientras yo subia al ascensor.

Llegue al departamento y abri la puerta emocionada por contarle a Kurt la cancion que me habia asignado el Sr. Green.

-Kurt, ya llegue.- grite mientras cerraba la puerta. Camine hasta mi cuarto para dejar las cosas.-A que no adivinas la cancion que me pidio el Sr. Green que cante para la presentacion.- le volvi a gritar.

-Cual?- pregunto el. Camine hasta la sala y deje las llaves en el estante al lado de la columna, la cual me tapaba la vista de la sala desde donde estaba parada.

-Defying Gravity, puedes creerlo?- pregunte riendo. Me asome a la sala para mostrarle las partituras.-Voy a buscar algo a la cocina, quieres algo?- le pregunte.

-No, gracias.- contesto nervioso. Algo debe estar ocultando.

-Como digas, Kurtie.- conteste y me fui animada hasta la cocina. "I think i'll try defying gravity…" comence a cantar mientras me servia jugo.

-Su voz sigue sonando como la de un ángel.- oí que alguien murmuro. No reconoci la voz, supongo que debe ser Carol, Burt o alguno de mis papas, estaban planeando hacernos una visita estos meses. Segui cantando animadamente mientras caminaba hacia la sala. Recorde que era viernes por lo que probablemente Elise y Noah vendrian a cenar, como siempre. Deje de cantar solo para hablar con Kurt.

-Vendran hoy Noah y Elise?- pregunte aún en la cocina, amaba la vista desde la ventana de la cocina.

-No lo se, por que no los llamas?- sugirió Kurt.

-Claro, tienes razon, probablemente vengan, ambos sabemos cuanto aman mi comida y cuanto le gusta a Elise cocinar, por lo que cuanto menos tenga Elise que cocinar vendran.- dije riendo y yendo a tomar mi celular a mi bolso que estaba en mi habitación para llamar a Elise. Kurt estaba muy silencioso, supuse que estaba haciendo algun trabajo. Marque el número de Elise y la llame.

-Hola Ell.- salude.

-Rach, hola.- saludo ella.

-Vendran esta noche a cenar?-

-Claro que si, Puck tiene ganas de comer esa lasaña vegetariana que haces, puedes creerlo?-

-Enserio quiere comer eso? Ok, entonces complaceré a los antojos de Noah y cocinare eso. Nos vemos luego, Ell-

-Claro, adios.- Colgue el telefono y fui hasta la sala.

-Puedes creer que Puckerman quiere comer mi lasaña vegetariana?- le conte riendo. Entre en la sala y Kurt estaba sentado al lado de Carol, Burt estaba sentado en el sillon de al lado. Sabia que eran ellos. Camine un poco mas adentro de la sala para saludarlos.- Carol, Burt hola.- salude a Carol y luego a Burt pero el no estaba solo estaba con Finn, un segundo Finn? QUE ESTA HACIENDO AQUÍ? Lo miraba y no podia hablar ni quitar la mirada y al parecer el estaba igual que yo. Estaba más hermoso, me miraba embobado mientras sonreia, y Dios si que sabe volverme loca con esa sonrisa, me mire para ver lo que tanto miraba y me di cuenta de que estaba usando el vestido rosado que use ese dia que volvimos de las Nacionales y volvimos a estar juntos. Sonrei al recordar eso. Cuando volvi la vista a su rostro el segui sonriendo pero ahora me miraba los ojos, y al mirarlo de la misma forma me hundí en sus profundos y marrones ojos. Nos quedamos asi un rato hasta que Carol fue quien rompio el silencio.

-Te lo digo Kurt, siguen siendo hermosamente dulces aún después de estos meses. No cambiaran nunca más.- comento Carol. Sonrei aún más por su comentario, pero si dejar de mirar a Finn.

-Creo que deberiamos dejarlos solos.- sugirió Burt.

-Si, concuerdo. Nos vemos luego chicos.- saludo Kurt.

-Un segundo.- pedi a Kurt. Vi que Finn me miro con cara de sorprendido y sus ojos me mostraban tristeza, pensaba que lo iba a dejar solo.-Creo que deberias llevar a Carol y a Burt a Central Park, ya sabes a nuestro lugar con Ell y Noah, debes enseñarselo, a esta hora esta más bonito que en cualquier otro momento del día.- le sugeri.

-Como sabes eso? Nunca fuimos a esta hora.- dijo Kurt.

-Ayer fui, estaba algo deprimida y tenia ganas de pensar y estar sola, y fui alli y estaba hermoso, la vista es increible.- admiti algo avergonzada.

-Esta bien, vamos.- dijo Kurt y con eso desaparecieron. Antes de oir que abran la puerta…

-No olvides que Noah y Ell vienen a cenar.- le recorde.

-No lo hare Rach, nos vamos.- grito Kurt.

Asi nos quedamos solo Finn y yo en el departamento. Me sente a su lado y nos quedamos mirandonos un rato hasta que tome coraje para hablar.

-Finn.- murmure. Mi cordura no duraria mucho tiempo de eso estaba segura.

-Hola.- saludo.

Nos quedamos callados otro rato mirandonos a los ojos.

-Es gracioso, nos tratamos como si no nos conocieramos.- admiti.

-Lo se.- rio el.

-Solo tengo una pregunta Finn, una sola, solo necesito que contestes con la verdad.- le dije hablando realmente despacio, tratando de respirar profundo y no largarme a llorar.

-Claro, Rach.- dijo el sonriendome.

-Aún me amas?- pregunte sin rodeos.

-Claro que si.- contesto sin dudar.

-Quiero la verdad.- insisti.

-Esa es la verdad, Rachel, es que acaso lo dudas?-

-Si, honestamente si lo hago.- dije. "Respira profundo Rachel, profundo, debes ser fuerte" dijo mi vocecita interna, si mi pequeña Santana personal a veces podía ser algo compasiva.

-Por que?- pregunto confundido.

-Eso es lo que debería preguntarte yo.- dije

-No entiendo Rachel.-

-Por que? Por que no aceptaste la beca de NYU?- pregunte. Demonios las lagrimas eran algo inevitable.

-Como sabes de eso?- pregunto.

-No evadas mi pregunta.-

-Bien, no acepte por varias razones.- comenzo.

-Una de ellas es que no me amas cierto?-

-Que? No, claro que no Rachel, necesito que me escuches.- pidio.

-Bien, te escuchare.-

-Bien, cuando me la ofrecieron pense en aceptar de inmediato por ti, pero luego me dijeron que la beca cubria el 25% de la matricula, lo que no era mucho y yo no podia permitirme la matricula y después comencé a pensar que no era lo suficientemente bueno para Nueva York, Puck me dijo que el vendria aquí y entonces pense que si Puck venia por que yo no podria? Llame a NYU y me dijeron que como no conteste el plazo se habia acabado y ya no tenia oportunidad, entonces fue ahí cuando decidi aceptar la beca completa de OU. Realmente queria venir contigo, Rach, estaba dispuesto a pedirle ayuda a Burt y a mi mama con la matricula por ti.- No habia pensado en eso.

-Oh Finn, yo, me siento una idiota por no haberte creido.- era cierto, me sentía estupida. Baje la mirada avergonzada.

-No te sientas asi, también es mi culpa no haberte contado nada.- dije el, cuando me acaricio la mejilla sentí una corriente electrica que no sentía hacia ya mucho tiempo. Mis lágrimas no eran buenas amigas mias, eso era obvio nunca preguntaban si podían salir, solo lo hacían.-Shh, no llores.- me pidio Finn, secandome las lagrimas.

-Lo siento, últimamente no lo puedo controlar.- me disculpe.

-No te preocupes, creo que yo estoy peor. Ahora dijiste que ayer estabas deprimida, por que?- pregunto, aún con su mano en mi cara.

-Elise mi amiga, esta con Noah y hay veces que los veo y me hacen acordar a nosotros, la mayoría de esas veces Noah se da cuenta y trata de evitarlo, pero no puede evitar siempre ser cariñoso con su novia. Y ver todo eso me deprimia y bueno decidi escaparme de Kurt, y me fui a Central Park a llorar un rato.- trate de sonreir, y obviamente no fue nada convincente mi sonrisa.

-Asi que pensabas en…-

-Nosotros, en ti mayormente.- lo corte.

-Bueno estoy aquí ahora.-

-Pero te iras, cierto?- pregunte triste.

-Si, pero me quedare unas 2 semanas.- me conto.

Iba a contestar pero mi celuar sono.

-Lo siento, seguramente es Elise, o Noah, voy a ver.-

-Ve tranquila.- dijo dandome un beso en mi frente. Sonrei ante eso, solia hacerlo cuando estabamos juntos cada vez que me iba a hacer algo.

Corri a tomar el telefono y vi que era Oliver. "No creias que esto iba a ser un perfecto y rosado cuento de hadas, o si Berry?" se burlo mi Santana personal, claramente su bondad no puede durar mucho tiempo.

-Hola, Oliver.- salude tratando de sonar lo más amable posible.

-Hola, Rachel. Me preguntaba si podiamos ensayar, tengo un problema con mis lineas en una parte y estaba visitando a Tom y pensaba si podia pasar.- Tom era un chico que vivia cerca de mi departamento.

-Oliver ahora estoy ocupada, que te parece mañana?- le pregunte.

-Rachel, mañana por la mañana llegan mis padres de visita y se quedan todo el fin de semana, no voy a poder.- dijo. – A parte es para el lunes, y enserio necesito practicar.-

-Esta bien, Oliver, ven.- acepte malhumoradamente.

-Te veo en 10 minutos.-

-Perfecto, nos vemos en 10 minutos entonces. Adios Oliver.-salude. Deje el celular y me dirigi a la sala donde estaba Finn.- Finn tenemos un pequeño problema.- dije.

-Que sucede, Rach?- pregunto haciendome sentar en su regazo quedando nuestros rostros a pocos centímetros.

-Digamos que mi compañero del musical me llamo y necesita ensayar, y mañana llegan sus padres por lo que tiene que ser ahora, no te molesta?- le pregunte rogando que la respuesta sea no.

-Bueno, mentiria si dijera que no quiero estar asi solo contigo, pero el deber llama.- dijo el.

-Enserio lo siento, pero si te compensa el vendra aquí, asique te puedes quedar conmigo mientras ensayamos sera un momento y listo, a parte me muero por presentartelo, somos buenos amigos, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos.- le contes. Oliver puede ser a veces muy molesto pero es un buen amigo mio.

-Como quieras.- nuestros rostros no se habian separado ni un centimetro, seguían tan cerca que podia escuchar su respiración. Finn paso su mano por mi espalda llegando a la cintura acercandome aun mas a el, y nos fundimos en un apasionado beso, necesitaba de ese beso, habian sido meses horribles pero habian valido la pena. Mis manos se aferraban fuertemente a su cabello. Nos separamos por falta de aire.

-No tienes ni idea de cuanto necesitaba ese beso, espere demasiado.- me dijo el sonriendo.

-Creo que si se a lo que te refieres. Te extrañe.- lo abrace. EL portero electrico sono.

-Debe ser Oliver.- dije. Me levante a atender.-Si Holly.-

-Rachel, Elise y Puck estan aquí.- me aviso Holly del otro lado de la linea.

-Cierto, hazlos pasar.- le dije.

Camine hacia Finn y me sente en sus piernas otra vez.

-Son Noah y Elise.-

-Genial, hace mucho que no veo a Puck.- me dijo besandome otra vez. En eso el timbre sono. Fui a abrir con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Ell, Noah.- los salude.

-Hola Rach, trajimos postre.- me dijo Ell, mostrandome el helado.

-Perfecto, igual cenaremos tarde.- les avise.

-Por?- pregunto Noah.

-1 Oliver necesita venir a ensayar y 2 tenemos mas visitas.- dije sonriendo.

-1 Ese chico no necesita ensayar, solo quiere verte, es un baboso enamorado de ti, y 2 estas muy sonriente-. Acoto Noah.

-Lo se, es que acaso no puedo estar feliz?- pregunte.

-Oh por Dios.- exclamo Elise.

-Que sucede cariño?- le pregunto Noah.

-Hoy te dieron la cancion de la presentacion! Cual es? HABLA BERRY CUAL ES?- me grito prácticamente saltandome ensima.

-Tranquila, Defying Gravity.- exclame dando saltitos.

-Oh no, la vieja Berry volvio.- dijo Noah.

-Por que lo dices?- pregunto Ell.

-Esta saltando.- contesto simplemente.

-Oh, Dios Rach esa cancion es genial, te va a salir perfecta.- dijo Elise.- Ahora si, voy a guardar el helado.- dijo Ell. EL portero volvio a sonar. Corri a atender.

-Muy entusiasmada por atender a Oliver, Berry. Demasiado para mi gusto.- me advirtió Noah.

-Cierra el pico, Puckerman.- le grite.-Si Holly hazlo pasar a Oliver.- le dije.

-Ok.- contesto.

-Noah, Elise, necesito que vengan a la sala conmigo, ahora.- les pedi.

-OK, donde esta Kurt?- pregunto Elise.

-En Central Park. Ahora vengan.- los guie a la sala.

-Oh, Dios.- grito Noah.-Gracias al cielo no era Oliver por quien sonreias.- dijo abrazando a Finn con una gran sonrisa.

-Tendrias que confiar en mi Puckerman.- le dije.

-Lo que digas Berry.- dijo sin soltar a Finn.

-Puckerman, necesito que te muevas, debo presentarlos.- le recorde.

-Cierto.- dijo y justo sono el timbre.

-Puedes ir tu a abrir, Noah?- le pregunte.

-Seguro.- dijo y se fue.

Yo mire a Elise y luego le sonrei a Finn.

-Oh por Dios, no puede ser cierto.- exclamo Elise. Tome la mano de Finn y el me abrazo con su cara de no entender nada.-Oh Dios. Oh Dios.- siguió repitiendo mientras me miraba.

-Si.- le conteste.

-Oh, Dios.- sigui gritando.

-Ell, el es …- empece.

-El amor de tu vida, digo Finn.- dijo ella, pero quien se avergonzó fui yo.

-Elise.- le grite.

-Lo siento.-

-Bueno, Finn ella es Elise Miller la novia de Noah y mi mejor amiga, que por cierto te habrás dado cuenta de que tiene una gran bocota.- dije.

-Si.- rio.-Finn un placer.-

-Oh, creeme el placer es mio.-

-Elise.- le grite, otra vez.

-Lo siento, Rach.- En ese momento Noah y Oliver entraron en la sala.

-Puckerman deberias aprender a controlar la bocota de tu novia.- dije riendo.

-Hablo de mas, cierto?- dijo Noah abrazandola por la cintura.

-Si.- conteste.-Por cierto, hola Oliver.- lo salude.

-Hola Rach.- me saludo.

-Finn, el es Oliver. Oliver el es Finn.- los presente.

-Hola.- lo saludo Finn.

-Hola.- lo saludo Oliver.- Veo que tienes muchas visitas, no pense que estabas tan ocupada, mejor ensayamos otro día.- dijo.- Adios a todos.- y con eso desaparecio.

Cuando escuchamos la puerta cerrarse Noah hablo.

-Muy bien Hudson.- lo felicito a Finn.

-Eh?- preguntamos Elise y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Oliver no se fue por las visitas, se fue por la mirada que Finn le regalo. Creo que se asusto.- dijo Noah riendo.

-No entiendo, que hiciste Finn?- le pregunte.

-Nada solo lo mire.- dijo inocentemente.

-Vamos Hudson, por como lo mirabas estabas a punto de saltarle encima.- dijo Noah.

-Finn.- le reprendi.

-Bueno, quizas lo amenace un poco.-

-Finn, por que hiciste eso?- le pregunte.

-Por Dios, vamos Rach, el tipo ese te estaba comiendo con la mirada, estaba a punto de saltarte encima.- se defendio.

-Es mi compañero en el musical, Finn y mi amigo.- le aclare.

-Yo ya te lo dije, Berry el tipo ese te quiere comer.- me repitio Noah.

-A parte dijiste que se habian hecho muy buenos amigos y no me gusto la idea de "muy buenos" asi que decidi asegurarme que no te tocara, y de paso hacercelo entender a el tambien.- se defenfio.

-Solo porque lo que hiciste fue extremadamente tierno y porque no tengo ganas de pelear contigo pero no quiero que hagas eso otra vez.- le dije.

-Seguro, Rach.- me dijo y me abrazo.

Nos quedamos hablando y riendo hasta que Carol, Burt y Kurt llegaron.

Yo estaba sentada sobre Finn. Me quise levantar pero el me lo impidio.

-A donde vas?- pregunto.

-A saludar a Carol y a Burt.- le respondi.

-Por que no dejas que los tres nos vean asi? Kurt se va a morir.- dijo riendo mientras besaba mis labios. Cuando nos separamos por necesidad de aire Kurt, Carol y Burt nos miraban sorprendidos, mientras que Elise y Noah solo sonreian.

-Que?- pregunte.

-QUE DEMONIOS ESTA PASANDO BERRY? ENSERIO ME VOY POR UNAS HORAS Y LOS ENCUENTRO ASI? MEJOR HABLA ANTES DE QUE ME AGARRE UN ATAQUE AL CORAZON! QUE AMIGA TAN DESCONSIDERADA QUE TENGO ES LA SEGUNDA VEZ QUE ME HACES UNA COSA ASI RACHEL BARBRA BERRY. Y TU HUDSON NO TE SALVAS DE MI DISCURSO, MALDITO TE HACES LLAMAR MI HERMANO, NO PUEDO CREERLO, Y SEGURO QUE ESTO LO PLANEARON PARA HACERME ENOJAR Y BASICAMENTE QUIEREN MATARME, USTEDES SON MUY MALAS PERSONAS, Y USTEDE DOS.-señalo Kurt a Elise y a Noah.-TAMBIEN POR DEJARLOS HACER ESTO.-exploto.

-Kurt, repira.- le indique.

-Y ENCIMA QUIERE QUE RESPIRE, BERRY? ESTAS DEMENTE.-me grito.

-No le grites, Kurt.- me defendió Finn, abrazandome mas hacia el.

-LOS ODIO.- nos grito y desapareció.

-NO, NO LO HACES.- le grite.

-Es siempre asi?- me pregunto Burt.

-No te imaginas, hay veces que es peor.- le conteste.

-Es Kurt de quien hablamos, era de esperarse. Un segundo Puck?- pregunto Carol.

-Carol, tiempo sin vernos.- saludo Noah.

-Que haces aquí?- le pregunto mientras lo abrazaba.

-Vivo aquí ahora, estudio leyes en NYU.- le explico.

-Noah Puckerman estudiando leyes en Nueva York, quien lo diría?- dijo Carol.

nuestra mejor amiga.- la presente.

-Elise, un placer.-

-Asi que eres tu la famosa Elise, Kurt no paraba de hablar de ti y de que bien que te vistes.- le conto Carol.

Elise solo rio. Kurt volvió y nos miro otra vez.

-Finn, necesito a Rachel. Ahora.- hablo.

-No puedes esperar? La tienes todos los días.- contradijo Finn.

-No, esto es una emergencia y no puede esperar, es urgente.- siguió Kurt.

-Una real emergencia o una Kurt Hummel emergencia?-

-FINN HUDSON NECESITO A RACHEL YA MISMO.- grito.

-Finn, voy con Kurt y luego vuelvo, si?- le dije.

-Como quieras, Rach.- me dijo. Por su cara, el estaba enojado.

-Ahora vuelvo y preparo la cena y después podemos hablar solos un rato más.- le sugerí.

-Ve.- me dijo. Le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui con Kurt a su cuarto. Cerre la puerta y hable.

-Que sucede?- le pregunte

-Rachel, que es esto?- me pregunto mostrándome una prueba de embarazo. Como la había encontrado?

* * *

><p><strong>TAADAAAA! JAJAJA Bueno espero que les haya gustado, y se que probablemente me odien por dejarlos con este final pero bueno... Si quieren saber como sigue dejen su review y se los hare saber ?) <strong>

**Love,**

**Mar **


	7. Central Park is our witness

**Hola, como tarde tanto en actualizar el capítulo anterior, decidí que tenía que actualizar más seguido, enr ealidad, siendo honesta no lo decidí, lo diecidió y para variar me amenazo mi querida amiga Cameluch xD**

**Bueno este cap va dedicado a mi hermosa amiga hermana madre Agus Love you girl, thanks for reading me but about all standing me xD #GoTeamCows #CowersRunTheWorld (insane, I know) Aca va lo que pediste :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) **

**Espero que les guste el cap...**

**DISCLAIMER: Glee no me pertenece, le pertence a RIB, a quienes les gusta torturarnos a los gleeks y nos dejan sin 7 semanas de glee y más con el final de On My Way. **

* * *

><p>-Como encontraste eso Kurt?-<p>

-No tenía más aspirinas en mi botiquín y fue a buscar al tuyo ahora habla.-

-Kurt, la compre porque últimamente como demasiado, tengo pesadillas, lloro por todo no me venía mi período y ya sabes tenía miedo pero compre 3 por las dudas y las otras 2 dieron negativas y hoy en la mañana me llego mi período así que no hay nada de que preocuparse.- le conte.

-Ahora estoy más tranquilo.- admitio.

-Esa era la emergencia?-

-Si y no.-

-Hay más?-

-Si.- contesto.

-Que?-

-MI PROFESORA DE DISEÑO ME DIO UNA ENTREVISTA CON NINA GARCIA PARA TENER UN LUGAR EN LA REVISTA ELLE! PUEDES CREERLO?- GRITO.

-OH POR DIOS KURT ESO ES INCREIBLE.-grite abrazandolo.

-Lo es, cierto?-

-Si, claro que si. Ahora creo que todos tienen hambre, debería ir a cocinar, no crees?- le pregunte.

-Rach, yo creo que deberíamos pedir comida china, Puck comera lasaña otro dia.-

-Me gusta tu idea Kurtie, vamos.-

Llegamos a la sala y todos estaban hablando animadamente, Carol y Elise y por otro lado Burt y Noah, pero Finn solo miraba el piso.

-Que vengas conmigo lo dejo bastante deprimido.- me dijo Kurt.

-Si, voy a verlo.- le avise y me fui al sofá donde estaba sentada con Finn antes.-Que te sucede?-le pregunte.

-Nada.- se limito a contestar.

-Si era porque me fui, ya volvi, puedes cambiar la cara si quieres.-

-No.-

-Finn, pasa algo?-

-No, nada. Estoy cansado, creo que me voy a ir al hotel. Te llamo luego Rachel.- dijo intentando levantarse pero yo no lo deje.

-2 cosas Finn, 1 no te iras a ningún lado sin decirme que demonios te sucede.- dije comenzando a enojarme.- y 2 pense que te gustaría quedarte aquí, al fin y al cabo hacía mucho que no nos veíamos.- le sugerí.

-No me sucede nada Rachel.- insistió. Levante la vista para buscar a Kurt pero vi que Noah se había dado cuenta de la situación pero solo se reia.

-Vamos Hudson, deja el dramatismo y hazlo quieres.- dijo Noah.

-Cierra el pico Puckerman.- lo callo Finn.

-Que sucede?- pregunte.

-Vamos a hacer algo.- empezó Kurt.-Finn y Rachel se van a ir a comer a algún lado y nosotros ordenaremos comida china. Entendido?- termino Kurt.

-Me parece una buena idea, Rach.- dijo Elise.

-Vamos, Finn, vayan a otro lugar.- le dijo Carol.- Podras hablar más tranquilo.-

-No entiendo que está pasando.- comente.

-Me estas hartando Hudson levantate de ahí y ve con Rachel a Central Park y luego llévala a cenar y se termino.- le dijo Noah a Finn.

-Bien, pero que conste que son insistentes y esto lo tenía que decidir yo, yo debía decidir cómo hacerlo, pero es obvio que mi familia y mis amigos son lo más insufrible que existe en el planeta.-dijo Finn. Todos se rieron de lo que dijo mientras que yo no entendía nada de nada.- Vamos Rach.- dijo tomandome la mano.

-Esta bien.- dije, aun confundida.

-Nos vemos, Rach.- me saludo Elise

-Adios, Berry.- me grito Noah.

-Au revoir Diva.- dijo Kurt.

-Adios chicos.- dijeron Burt y Carol al mismo tiempo.

-Adios.- les grite a todos.

Tomamos un taxi a Central Park, tal como dijo Noah.

Nos fuimos a sentar a uno de los bancos que había ahí.

-Entonces, Que demonios sucede?- le pregunte a Finn.

-Yo, Rach, no se como decirte esto.- me dijo Finn.

-Con palabras, quizás? Finn por Dios, todos en el apartamento parecían saber que sucede menos yo, y eso no es justo.-

-Rach, yo pensaba que una vez que me vaya estar juntos será más difícil.- empezó. Era necesario hacerme pasar por todo esto otra vez? Me pregunte. Yo lo contestaré, no, no lo era.-Por lo que quería darte esto.- siguió mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de terciopelo rojo. Cuando la abrió había un pequeño anillo plateado con un pequeño diamante rojo.-No es tanto como tu te mereces pero…-

-Es perfecto.- lo corte.

-Rachel, esto es una promesa, una promesa de que jamás te volveré a dejar, que por más lejos que estemos estaremos juntos. Es una promesa de que en cuanto termine la universidad estare contigo por siempre, y ni siquiera eso será suficiente. Rachel Barbra Berry, esto es un compromiso, una pregunta, una promesa. Rachel, me harías el honor de…- Oh Dios Mio.

-Si, si, si, si, si, si, si.- grite.

-Si?-pregunto.

-Si, Finn!- lo abrace.

-Se que tu siempre quisiste tener un compromiso no muy largo pero nuestra distancia no nos dejará casarnos pronto, espero que eso no importa.-

-No, no importa. Puedo estar comprometida contigo 10 años antes de la boda y no me importa, porque eres tu quien algún día me esperará al otro lado del pasillo. Te amo, Finn.- le dije.

-Yo también te amo, Rach.- me dijo antes de besarme.

Y ahí debajo de las luces del Central Park, Finn y yo nos juramos nuestro amor eterno, nos prometimos que algún día estaríamos juntos por siempre y nada podría detenerlo. Nunca había sido tan feliz en mi vida.

Caminamos un rato más por Central Park, abrazados, entre risas y besos. Decidimos ir a cenar a Sardi's y cuando volvimos al departamento todos nos miraban expectantes.

-Que?-les pregunte.

-Como les fue?-pregunto Kurt.

-Bien, decidimos que Finn volverá en un mes para el estreno de mi musical, si es que ningún imprevisto lo impide.- dije. Si, esa era la mentira que habíamos arreglado, bueno en parte, eso era verdad, el volvería pero nadie sabía lo del compromiso, cuando Noah lo molestaba horas atrás era porque el no sabía cuando volvería, pero ya se había arreglado todo.

-Bien, Hudson.- dijo Noah.

-Quieren ver una película? Estabamos a punto de poner Funny Girl.- dijo Elise.

-Si, puedes creer que Carol nunca la ha visto?- me pregunto Kurt.

-En serio?- Carol asintió.-Debes verla es perfecta.-

-De verdad, ma? Yo creo que ya se me todas las canciones y diálogos de tanto que la vi.-

-FINN!- le grite.

-Que? Es cierto, no puedes negarlo, nuestras noches de películas, eran, en realidad, noches de Funny Girl, lo sabes tan bien como yo.- me dijo.

-Por que "Noches de Funny Girl" me suena a "Noches de perversión"?- pregunto Noah.

-Noah!- le grite.- No tienen nada que ver.- les dije, guiando a Finn a la sala para ver la película.

La película empezó y todos estaban sentados en el sofá menos Kurt, Finn y yo, que estábamos en una manta en el suelo. Cuando llego la parte de Don't Rain on my parade, tome a Kurt con mi mano izquierda. Mientras yo cantaba a todo pulmon, y Noah me intentaba callar diciendo "Cierra el pico Berry, es suficiente con Streisand en la película" o "Hudson besa a tu chica asi cierra la boca" Kurt grito.

-OH MI DIOS.-

-Que sucede?- le pregunto Elise.

-RACHEL BERRY, ALGO QUE CONTARME?- me grito. Mire mi mano izquierda y me di cuenta de que sucedia.

-No por que lo dices?- le pregunte.

-Gracias, Kurt. Tu grito hizo callarla.- le agradeció Noah a Kurt.

-Cierra el pico, Puckerman, la canción ya terminaba de todas formas y todavía puedo rebobinarla.- amenace.

-Rachel, que es esto?- me pregunto Kurt, levantando mi mano izquida.

-Por Dios!- grito Carol.-Finny, Rach, tu, ustedes, por Dios.- grito.

Yo mire a Finn, quien me sonreía.

-Si, ma.- contesto Finn.

-No entiendo nada.- dijo Noah.

-Cariño, sucede que Kurt y yo estamos a punto de matar a Rachel.- contesto Elise.

-Felicitaciones chicos.- dijo Burt.

-Gracias, Burt.- le sonreí.

-RACHEL BERRY Y FINN HUDSON USTEDES HICIERON LO QUE YO CREO QUE HICIERON?- grito Kurt.

-Depende de lo que creas.- le contesto Finn.

-SE HAN COMPROMETIDO?- pregunto Elise.

-Si!- grite. Ya no podía contenerlo más. Mire a Finn quien solo reía de mi reacción, sabía lo difícil que sería para mi no entrar en el departamento gritándoles a Kurt y a Elise "ME COMPROMETI, VOY A CASARME!"

-Oh Dios!- exclamo Elise.

-Bien hecho Hudson, nunca creía que harías algo así.- lo felicitó Noah a Finn.

-Rachel! Por el amor a Dior, no lo puedo creer, felicitaciones Diva!- me abrazo Kurt.

-Gracias, Kurtie.- le agradeci. De pronto sentí que algo, o alguien, cayo en mi espalda.

-Elise vas a matarla.- le grito Noah.

-Mi Rachie-Rach Diva de Broadway se va a casar! Esto es increíble, espera a que Trammel se entere, hay que contarle a Oliver! Muero por ver la reacción de Trammel, o no, la de Jack, eso si que será genial, ahora si se sentirá culpable cada vez que te observe el trasero.- rio Elise.

-QUE?- grito Finn.

-Jack, es mi amigo, el como mi hermanos mayor y vivía conmigo hasta hace unos 2 meses y desde el primer día de clases que cada vez que ve a Rach le mira el trasero y siempre le grito por eso, ahora se sentirá mal por hacerlo.-

-Nunca me gusto ese tipo, siempre creí que era un violador o acosador sexual.- acoto Noah.

-Cariño, no solo porque es 1 año mayor que yo y vivía con 2 chicas y le vive mirando el trasero a Rachel, es un acosador sexual. Es de hecho un gran chico.- le dijo Elise.

-Dile al tal Jack que así como se acerque a MI Rach, volaré desde Lima hasta Nueva York, solo para patearle el trasero a el, que no se te acerque.- me advirtió Finn.

-Tranquilo, Finny. Jack es un buen chico, solo algo, como decirlo, pervertido? Si eso, pervertido pero no te preocupes.- le aseguré acariciándole la mejilla.

-Confio en ti, Rach.- me dijo. Nos besamos profundamente, y por un momento olvide a todos los que estaban allí, a la película que se reproducía en frente nuestro, nada importaba, solo Finn y yo.

-Entonces cuando es la boda?- pregunto Elise.

-Después de graduarnos, falta mucho pero hablaremos de eso mañana, solo se 3 cosas. 1 Finn es con quien siempre me quise casar y así será, 2 Elise tu serás mi dama de honor, tu también Kurtie, y 3 Kurtie, tu me diseñarás el vestido, no tienes otra opción, no te lo pido, te lo ordeno como Diva que soy.- les dije.

-En serio?- me pregutno Kurt.

-Claro, es que piensas que iba a pedírselo a otro?-

-Bueno…-

-Estas demente Hummel.- le aclare.

-Si, lo se. No es ninguna novedad Rachel.- me aseguró.

-Estoy algo cansada.- comente.

-Por que no vamos a dormir?- me pregunto Finn.

-Intenten ser silenciosos.- dijo Noah.

-Olvidalo, Puck, Rachel esta en su período.- le aclaró Kurt.

-Y? Estoy seguro que a Srta. Perfeccion Diva Berry le gusta el sexo sucio.-

-Oh por Dios!- exclamo Carol.

-Chicos…- dijo Burt.

-Puede ser, creo que tienes razón cariño, Rachel Berry tiene que tener su pequeño y sucio secreto, y eso debe ser sexo sucio.-

Finn y yo nos miramos atonitos.

-A puesto que estos dos tienen tanto sexo sucio que Rachel…-

-PUCKERMAN!- le gritamos Finn y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Por Dios, dejen de ser desagradables, están Carol y Burt aquí!- exclame.-Que parte de dormir no se entiende? Jamas, JAMAS, haría eso con Carol y Burt, y menos con ustedes cerca, son tan pervertidos que estoy segura que nos espiarían.- les dije.

-Vamos, Rach.- me dijo Finn.

-Buenas noches, chicos.- nos grito Carol.

-Adios.- le grito Finn.

AL llegar a mi cuarto, tome mi ropa de dormir y corri al baño y me cambie. Hice mi rutina nocturna y estaba lista para ir a dormir.

Una vez que nos acostamos, Finn me abrazo por la espalda y puso su cabeza en el huco de mi cuello.

-Buenas noches, Rach.- me dijo.

-Buenas noches, Finny.-

-Te amo.-

-Y yo a ti.- le conteste.

Y asi, cerre los ojos y me quede dormida en los brazos de Finn.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap! Agus mi vida como viste esta MUY dedicado a vos xD <strong>

**Like all the Glee Club said what they're looking forward to, I'm gonna say it to: I'M LOOKING FORWARD A LOT OF REVIEWS TO CONTINUE THIS STORY :) **

**Loveu all,**

**Mar **


	8. From white to black, from clean to dark

**Bueno volvi! Sisi, ya se perdón po tardar tanto, pero no tuve ni un segundo para respirar y cuando lo tuve me quede sin internet -.- Pero bueno, aquí esta el octavo capítulo de este modesto fic.**

**Espero que les guste :)**

**DISCLAIMER: SI GLEE ME PERTENECIERA QUINN ESTARÍA PERFECTA Y FINCHEL CASADITOS Y DE LUNA DE MIEL 1313 EN FIN, VERÁN QUE NO ME PERTENCE, SOLO LA LINDA TRAMA QUE SE LE OCURRIÓ A MI PEQUEÑA CABECITA.**

* * *

><p>Hacía ya mucho tiempo que no dormía como lo había hecho en los brazos de Finn. Me sentía protegida.<p>

Finn comenzó removerse en la cama. Hacía 1 hora que lo estaba mirando dormir, era lo más adorable que existía.

-Buenos días, Rach.- me saludó.

-Buenos días, Como dormiste?- le pregunte.

-Excelente, hacía tiempo que no dormía así.-

-Lo mismo digo.-concordé.

Se acerco para besarme cuando escuchamos.

-RACHEL!-

-Kurt.- suspiramos Finn y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Probablemente ya este diseñando el vestido.- dijo Finn.

-Probablemente…- repeti.

Me levante y me puse mi bata y salí a buscar a Kurt.

-Ahí estas.- me dijo Kurt apenas salí de mi habitación.

-Hola a ti también Kurt.- saludé sarcasicamente.

-Mira lo que hice anoche. Se que son pocos pero como dijiste que falta mucho para la bode tendré más tiempo para diseñar más y…-

-KURT.- grite.

-Mhm?-pregunto.

-Tranquilizate, que son? No entiendo nada si los agitas y no te quedas quieto.- le avise.

-Lo siento, aquí están, espero que te gusten, solo son 3 y los otros son para las damas de honor, porque me imagino que tendrás a alguien más que a Elise y a mi, cierto?- me pregunto.

-No lo se, Kurt.- dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá.-Son hermosos. Este me gusta es muy…-

-Rachel Berry?- me corto.- Si lo se, también te diesñe los otros, que me gustan un poco más porque son más…-

-Kurt Hummel?- lo corte.

-Exacto, pero es tu boda, tu vestido, tu elección, yo solo lo hago.- me dijo Kurt.

-Bueno, entonces me los llevaré a mi habitación y se los mostraré a Finn y luego hablamos. Kurt tenemos 2 años más antes de la boda, deberías tranquilizarte.- le aclare.

-Lo se, pero de ninguna manera le mostraras los vestidos a Finn, el novio no puede ver el vestido de la novia antes de la boda.- me alcaro.

-Kurt, como ya te dije, faltan más de 2 años para la boda, quizás ni siquiera me case con ese vestido, se los voy a mostrar y dejarás de diseñar y te concentrarás en tu entrevista.- le dije.

-Haz lo que quieras Rach, si me pongo de mal humor me arrugarre y no hay nada peor que una arruga para mi entrevista.- me dijo y con eso se fue a su habitación.

Segui sus pasos y me fui a la mia donde Finn me estaba esperando en la cama.

Fui hasta la cama y me sente en el borde mientras Finn me sonreía y se acercaba para besarme. El beso fue extremadamente perfecto.

-Entonces…-dijo el.

-Tenías razón, ya me diseño 3 vestidos y 2 de damas de honor, esta demente pero lo quiero tal cual es.- le dije antes de reclinarme y besarlo otra vez, no, definitivamente nunca me cansaría de hacer eso.

-Son esos?- me pregunto señalando los papeles una vez que nos separamos por necesidad de aire.

-Si, quieres verlos?- le pregunte.

-Solo si tu quieres mostrármelos.- contesto.

-Bien, porque yo si quiero mostrártelos.-le enseñe los diseños. —que te parecen?- le pregunte.

-Me gusta este.- dijo señalando el mismo que me gustaba a mi.-Es muy… tu.-dijo.

-Kurt dijo exactamente lo mismo.- le conte.

-Que? A ti no te gusta?- me pregutno.

-No, de hecho es el que más me gusta.- rei.

-Pues entonces ya tienes el vestido?- pregunto.

-No, Kurt me dijo que me va a diseñar más, y no lo quise contradecir, ya sabes un Kurt Hummel sin dormir y hablando de vestidos de novia no es algo que se pueda contradecir sin salir lastimado.- reí.

-Bueno creo que entiendo de lo que me estás hablando.- me dijo.-

-Por que no vamos a hacer algo? Ya sabes, no quiero quedarme todo el día aquí.- comente.

-Pero yo si, quiero quedarme todo el día aquí, los dos juntos.-

-FINN! Estas en NY por 2 semanas, debo aprovecharlas.-

-Podemos hacer empezar las dos semanas mañana?- sugirió.

-NO. Arriba, podemos ir al puente de Brooklyn y ver toda la isla de Manhattan desde allí. Vamos-

-Rachel…-

-No, Finn, arriba.- dije y salí de la habitación con mi ropa en mano hacia el baño.

Cuando termine de cambiarme y hacer mi rutina diaria de belleza, Finn ya estaba cambiado esperándome.

-Bueno, vamos.- dije entusiasmada

-Vamos.-

Estuvimos toda la mañana riendo y paseando por las calles de la hermosa ciudad de Nueva York, nunca me había sentido más feliz, tan completa, con Finn en Nueva York, en NYADA, era como uno de esos sueños de los que no quieres despertar.

Llegamos a Central Park y caminamos, recorriendo todo el parque, llegamos al puente en donde habíamos estado en nuestra primera cita 2 años antes, donde s eme había propuesto la noche anterior. Mientras nos reíamos, besábamos, abrazábamos y disfrutábamos del momento alguien gritó mi nombre, cuando me di vuelta me encontré con la cara de una chica, rubia, alta, de ojos café, vestida con un vestido negro, medias negras y zapatos negros, como si estuviese de luto. Pero su aspecto no fue lo que hizo que se me paralizara el corazón, sino fue el arma que sostenía fuertemente en sus manos apuntándome. Mire a Finn quién estaba inmóvil y pálido como una hoja de papel.

De repente la chica gritó –Tu me robaste lo que me importaba, ahora yo te robare lo que te importa a ti, tu vida.- y disparó.

En cuestión de 1 minuto empecé a sentir algo caliente que bajaba por mi estómago, mire y era un líquido rojo que iba manchando mi blusa. Sangre.

Entonces todo oscureció.

* * *

><p><strong>Y? bueno primero que nada NO ME ODIEN! Prometo actualizar pronto, promesa de gleek ?) <strong>

**Dejen muchos reviews así mi inspiración se pone muy contenta y escribe más rápido y ustedes se ponen contentas y blablabla.**

**Cualquier cosa PM, Review o Tweet (MarBassMonteith) Estoy a sus servicios ?) **

**xoxo**

**Mar **


End file.
